Can't End Now
by darkgirl3
Summary: Eighteen years of marriage and three kids with one on the way, can one simple favor for a friend to work over end Derek and Penelope's marriage and her life?
1. Prologue

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

**AN: I thought of this story after reading LoveForPenandDerek's new chapter for her Perfect Love Story series called Crazy for the Girl. However my story is different, but gotta give you credit for this idea. One thing is similar though Hotch and Derek are at each others throats. **

"I wish I could be there, Sarah," Penelope said with a sigh, for the first year since she'd gotten together with Derek she was going to miss his older sister's birthday.

"I'm going to miss you here, sis, the kids are coming with Derek though right?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Danielle and Tyler are going to be there," Pen said, "I think Jessica is going too, I am hoping so, she's been pissed off at Derek all week," she said.

"I can't believe that she'll be thirteen this year," Sarah said, "I'm glad that Derek went with Jeff to California that summer when he was seventeen, I don't think we would have been lost without you in our lives, Penelope," she said.

"I can't believe I convinced my mom to let me go to Chicago alone when I was seventeen," Pen said, "Course my brother ended up moving there after I chose to stay," she said with a smile thinking back to that summer that lead to the best year of her life, even when her parents died she hadn't lost her world, not that it hadn't hurt more than she'd ever felt something hurt, but she'd had Derek there. They'd fell in love and the day they graduated high school they got married, and three months later welcomed their daughter Jessica into the world with both her grandmothers' names.

"That reminds me, guess who is dating?" Sarah said.

"You, but how's Eric taking that," Pen teased.

"Funny, Penelope," Sarah said with a laugh, she could always count on her best friend to make her laugh, "No, Nick Wells, he and Des hooked up last month," Sarah said with smile.

"Nick is dating Desiree, oh my god, she annoyed him so bad when we were younger," Pen said.

"It's funny how things work out, Nick and Des are together, after thirty years together my parents are renewing their vows too," Sarah said, "Dad's sure going to miss you this year too," she said.

"I know, I'm going to miss him too, William is somebody you can't forget, and he's gave Derek his charms," Pen said, "Maybe I can make the morning flight out," she said.

"Dad would love that, and of course we will too," Sarah said, "Let me know, I have to go now work and three kids to take care of, I love you sis, talk later," she said before hanging up.

"Love you too," Pen said before checking the flight plans for the next two days finding a Saturday morning flight and booking it, Hotch only needed her Friday and then she'd have the rest the weekend to spend with family, and she wasn't missing Sarah's birthday, she hadn't missed one yet and wasn't going to start now.

"Baby girl, you shouldn't have to work at all, you put in for the weekend for vacation, and you have earned it," Derek said.

"I know, but I am the one that holds this team together," Pen said, "I'm flying out Saturday morning," she said, "I wouldn't miss Sarah's birthday or your dad's Chili, I lived on that stuff when I was having Danielle," she said before Derek wrapped her in his arms.

"I remember, and now you and our daughter are addicted to it," Derek said kissing her neck before he picked her up carrying his baby girl and wife to their bedroom, "Want to try for four?" he asked laying her on the bed.

"I thought you said three was charmed?" Pen asked laughing.

"Well they did get that Billie girl in the end, but I'd like another boy," Derek said before he kissed her, "We got three hours before the kids get home, JJ and Will took them out with Henry," he said kissing her neck.

"MM, sounds like a plan," Pen said with a moan feeling Derek's hand moving up under her shirt, "We might get five if you keep it up, we already have four," she said.

"What?" Derek asked looking into her eyes, "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I found out for sure today during Lunch, that's where I was at, I'm pregnant," she said.

Derek kissed her showing her how much he loved her pulling her shirt off and smiling down at her, "I love you Penelope Morgan," he said.

"Love you too, Derek Morgan," she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down in a kiss.

It didn't take them long to lose the close and for Derek to be inside her making them whole a feeling that they knew all too well. He moved his hands over her sides kissing her moving slow wanting to make it last since it would be two days before he could see her again.

"Trying to kill mama here, you know I hate slow," She said wrapping her legs around him before flipping them and taking the top position, "Damn, hot stuff, you look good under me," she teased before kissing him.

Derek smiled into their kiss holding her to him as she started riding him, he always did love her on top, "Right where you belong," he said holding her waist to help her keep her balance closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of his baby girl on top him.

Pen knew he was close, eighteen years married, three children with fourth one on the way, she knew him like the back of her hand, and he knew her as well. "Cum for me handsome, fill me up with your need for me," she whispered in his ear, holding his hands down on the bed kissing and nipping at his neck thrusting down hard over and over till they both came exploding as their names came flooding from each other's name.

Derek rolled over few hours later finding Penelope already out of the bed, he found his clothes before going to their living room finding JJ, Will, and Penelope sitting around talking with Henry sleeping in Pen's arms.

"Getting some practice in?" Derek teased kissing her neck, "Hey you two," he said before going to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"What was Derek talking about practice?" JJ asked.

"We're having another baby," Pen said, "I found out today at lunch," she said before JJ squealed getting up and hugging her friend, "Congratulations, I can't believe it," she said.

"You and me both," Pen said, "After two miscarriages I was giving up, but I'm three months along, and the doc said that I'm doing fine," she said.

"That's wonderful," Will said, "You two have enough rooms in this house for at least four more kids," he joked.

"Watch now," Derek said, "She has four kids, she might hit you, is said twins and she about killed me," he said.

"You two are crazy," JJ said, "Is Jessica going with you this weekend?" she asked.

"She wouldn't miss seeing her grandpa no matter how pissed she is at me," Derek said, "She'll get over it, but she's twelve, she's not about to date, she's done lost her mind," he said.

"She wanted a dirt bike to impress some boy," Pen said, "Derek said no, she has yet to say the second word since I hate you,"

"Like I'd buy into that," Derek said, "The kid would go crazy without me," he said.

"You got that right," Pen said, "She's a daddy's girl, they pout the same way too," she added.

"Hey, I do not pout," Derek said.

"Ha, you've been pouting since I said I had to work," Penelope said.

"I was not pouting," Derek said.

"Whatever, pouty pants," Pen said with smile standing up handing Henry over to his dad before going passed Derek spanking his ass on the way to the kitchen.

Derek turned around picking her up and smacking her bottom making her squeal before he started tickling her, "Who's pouting now?" he asked.

"Stop, I have to go to the bathroom," she squealed.

Derek let her up as she took of to the bathroom, "You two staying for dinner, I was going to make lasagna," he said.

"We have to go, but thanks for the offer and I promise Pen will be fine," JJ said.

"It's not her I'm worried about, three days without her in Chicago, I'm going to get the hell worried out of me why she wasn't there," Derek said, "I'm hoping she gets done, and can come up Saturday," he said.

"Maybe," JJ said.

Danielle and Tyler were three years apart with Danni being older and it was uncanny how they looked a like at times. However these days it was easy to know who was who. Tyler had wanted his hair shaved off like his dad for his seventh birthday, and since then Pen had given in letting Derek shave it off once a month. Danni had her mom's hair, and she loved finding new colors to put in it, this week it was purple and green streaks through her blonde hair. They both had their parents brown eyes; it was hard to shake that.

Jessica however had long black hair that was past her shoulders, it was her dad's hair color if he didn't keep is shaved off, and just like her younger siblings she had brown eyes. Most the time she was hanging out with her dad, she'd always been his little girl following him around since she was two years old and even when she wasn't the only one, she'd stayed with her dad, but almost a teenager she was wanting to be anywhere but around her dad.

Derek and Penelope had gotten married at eighteen and had Jessica three months after that, they made their way through college, and his days as a cop, then to the bomb squad. Doing undercover work with a wife and three kids, that was another story all together, however they'd made it, and when those eighteen months were over, after a lot of help from a friend after Penelope breached not only the Chicago PD's security system but the FBI, they'd both gotten jobs there at the BAU, Derek a profiler, and his baby girl the brilliant tech that could solve almost everything they through at her.

They had lost two kids however, Jackie and J.D., they'd been twins, however three months in Penelope had lost them, and it had taken time for them to recover, but they'd made it, and now were stronger for that. Being apart was something they weren't good at, it was hell when Derek had to go away, not just on them but the kids since they'd always had their dad around.

However the next few days and weeks would prove to not only test them again as a family, but the jobs that Derek and Pen had. Going home without Penelope might prove to be the one mistake that couldn't be taken back.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks in advance for the reviews and I'll try to have more up later tonight or tomorrow some time. You didn't read wrong William is in this story, he didn't die, however more will be told about that later in the story. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Past Comes Back

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 2**

**Past Comes Back**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope sat down at her desk looking over at the photos of her family; she couldn't wait to add the next baby to the picture of their family and their family. She wanted to wait to tell the team, and since Derek was out town with the kids, including Jessica, after William had called and told her to come that she could stay with them since Derek was staying and Jeff and Ruth's house since it had the extra bedrooms for the kids since Tyler and Danielle refused to share a room.

It was a war if you tried to put them in the same room together these days. When they'd found out about Danielle they'd known they needed a bigger house back then, and now they had one big enough for at least a dozen kids. Penelope smiled thinking out waking up in Derek's arms that morning he'd had breakfast ready for her and had told her that Clooney was fed and he had enough till she got home that night.

She loved that man, and she couldn't think of her life without him, they'd had their struggles and trials over the years, the people telling them they'd never make it, but they had people around them proof that they could. Derek's parents, Sarah and Eric, Ruth and Jeff too, and that list got longer over the last eighteen years, and she prayed every day for more of those years and memories with him.

Their lives had almost come to an end so many times, Derek's bomb squad days was the ones that scared her the most, ten times he'd about died, and when she'd gone under with him, they'd almost lost everything, she was just thankful that they'd gotten out of there alive, and it was because of Derek. New York, the ambulance with the bomb, and when Baylor had tried to kill her, he'd come into their home, he'd shot Jessica who'd gotten in front of Danielle and Tyler when he pointed the gun at them, Clooney had jumped the guy saving all four of them until Derek could get the guy in cuffs.

He'd shot Jessica and Derek had been outside with Hotch and Rossi when they heard the gun shots, he'd wanted to end the guy, but Clooney had him on the floor in a hold that if he moved an inch then he'd be dead. Jessica had risked her life for her family, and it had scared the hell out of Derek the most, it had taken six weeks to recover, but Derek had been there for her, and they'd gotten even closer as father and daughter. That was one reason it was hard to see his little girl pulling away from him.

"Penelope, we're ready," Hotch said.

"Be there in moment," Pen said with a smile looking over at the picture one more time before getting her go bag knowing that she'd need it and her laptop. She went into Hotch's office only finding Hotch and Straus, "If I'm being fired could you have told me before Derek left, I could have gone with him," she said biting her bottom lip.

"You're not being fired, Penelope," Hotch said, "You're doing some undercover work," he said.

"Excuse me sir, but the last time I did that, I was almost killed because the FBI thought I was the bad guy, I had a gun pointed at my head screaming turn the computer bomb off," Pen said.

"We know that now," Straus said, "That was the Agent's mistake," she said.

"We need your help finding a hacker," Hotch said, "His hacker name is Alphadog29," he said.

"Undercover as what?" Penelope asked sitting down.

"Yourself minus the FBI part," Straus said, "Your name is Penelope Garcia, and instead of working for us, you were put in prison," she said.

"I'm going in the big house, I can't survive in there," Pen said.

"No," Hotch said, "This hacker is killing women who are his competition fresh out of prison, we've had six women killed already, you will be under surveillance and never alone, I will be there, just not beside you," he said, "Can you do this?" he asked.

"Catch a hacker killing us off, yes," Pen said, "I'll do it, after I survived eighteen months with Derek undercover, which is hard with three kids, before we got out, Nick our friend got the kids away before you all came in there, and ever who shot Derek is still on my list of people to wipe off this earth," Penelope said, "I ever find them, then bye bye person," she said.

"We never could figure that out," Hotch said.

"Well one day I will, and they will be on my list," Penelope said, "When do I leave?" she asked.

"Now, I got a SUV waiting down stairs, you're going to have to drive it, it's unmarked, and they just bought it last month so no tags, and it's blue," Hotch said.

"K," Penelope said before they all left, after JJ came in helping her get set up with the wires so she'd be in communication at all time.

"This is not an IPod it looks like one, but it's really us talking to you," JJ said, "Or Hotch," she said, "Just be careful," she said.

"I will," Penelope said before she left with Hotch.

Hotch was sitting in the back of the café watching Penelope and the people around her, she was on the laptop doing something, just to look like she was hacking into something, but it was just a program running, what they didn't know was the guy already knew her, and he'd been watching her for years.

"I think it's a bust," Pen said, before somebody sat down.

"What's a bust?" a guy asked.

"This song, it's not any good," Pen said taking one ear piece of the head phones out of her ear, "Don't I know you?" she asked.

"You don't remember me, Chicago, we graduated from high school together, you and Derek Morgan ran off and got married," the guy said.

"How did you know that, nobody knew," Pen said, "Not even his mom and dad," she said.

"That's the thing, Penelope Morgan or should I say Garcia?" he asked, "I've been watching you for little over fifteen years now, and you're about to meet your maker," he said with smile before he left.

Penelope swallowed watching the guy leave the diner and before the two Agents there could stop him, he shot them making her jump, before he turned around and fired the gun at the diner. Pen grabbed her laptop and got down on the floor.

"Penelope," Hotch yelled taking off towards her while the rest the people in the diner were frantic to get out.

David Rossi was outside the gas station across from the café when the gun shots rang out; he took off running towards the café, "The one day off," he said going in the side door finding Hotch and Penelope at the door, "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"We came in for coffee and the place gets shot up," Hotch said.

"Coffee, what the hell did you do?" Rossi asked.

"It's me, the guy, he knows me from those days I was under with Derek, and I went to high school with him," Pen said, "He's the hacker that's been killing those other hackers," she said.

"What the hell did you do, Aaron?" Rossi asked, "Derek told you not to get her involved on this case, now you're trying to get her killed," he said, "Come on, I'm getting you out of here," he said taking Pen's hand going out the side door and back down to the gas station.

"I don't understand why the guys after me," Pen said when they got to Rossi's truck, "We were friends in high school," she said before a bullet hit the door of the truck missing her by an inch.

"Well he's wanting you dead now," Rossi said, helping her in the truck before he got in behind her, 'Buckle up, this might get bumpy," he said taking off towards the Federal building.

Rossi tried to get the truck into the right lane, but with the guy behind him going to the BAU was not the best bet, "Call Straus, we're taking this out of the city, and tell her that Hotch his getting his ass kicked when I get hold of him," he added.

Penelope grabbed the phone and started dialing as bullets started coming at them, she wanted to be safe, but it didn't seem like that was happening, "Dave, if this goes wrong, make sure Derek doesn't kill Hotch, kicking his ass yes, but don't let him kill him," she said.

"I won't," Rossi said, "I'll do it myself; he was supposed to back off, but no he has to go and get you to help not knowing what you're getting into, this guy has not been killing other hackers, they found that they were all low level hackers, he's been after you for a long time, you were supposed to go to Chicago with Derek," he said.

"Hotch said he needed my help," Pen said, "You didn't know about this?" she asked.

"No, the whole team got the rest the day off, JJ thought you were off the hook too," Rossi said, "Hang on, and Pen, start dialing please," he said.

"Right," Pen said making the call, "Hello, Ma'am, this is Penelope Morgan, um, the undercover work didn't go so well," she said before David took the phone.

"Well, we are under attack," David yelled into the phone, "Who did you piss of Erin, this had to be your doing, because I buried that guy so far deep he wasn't getting out of prison," Rossi said.

Pen looked up put her head down as the glass in the rear window shattered, "Please let us make it out of this, I don't' want to die without Derek," Pen said tears filling her eyes.

"When we get out of this, your job is mine Erin Straus," David yelled before tossing the phone down pushing the truck to its limits trying to get out of the city as the guy fired shot after shot at them.

"I'm pregnant," Pen said out the blue, "Derek knows, and JJ, Will, but nobody else besides you now," she said.

"Don't you start giving the dying speech, we are not going to die," Rossi said, "I saved you two in Chicago, yeah the anonymous tip, that was me, Jeff called me said that you two were in trouble, I hadn't' talked to him in almost ten years," Rossi said, "I don't know who shot Derek, but it was one the local cops that I do know," he said.

"At least I'll know that," Pen said, "I don't understand what I did to piss this guy off though," She said, "He asked me out once, I was with Derek, and pregnant with Jessica, I said no, and Derek got him in trouble for hacking in the school computers and changing his final grades," she said.

"He was killing hackers, years ago, it was the last case I worked, before I retired," Rossi said, "He killed blonde married women, with three kids, and they were all interracial couples, we never could find the trigger, I guess I know that now too," he said before the truck was slammed from behind by the guy's truck.

Penelope made sure that the seat belt was secure; the guy had stopped shooting and tossed his gun out miles back, "Where are we heading?" Pen asked.

"Right up here, he doesn't have a gun, but that car is dangerous, if he gets stuck in the ditch I'll have him," Dave said, however the guy rammed the truck again this time harder than the first, and he kept coming until the truck was knocked sideways.

Penelope grabbed hold of the truck's ceiling handle holding on as the truck spun around, "Please don't let us go over the edge," she said.

Rossi hit the gas spinning the tires before the truck took off again, heading for the sharp curve up a head as the cell phone started ringing, "Leave it," he said when Pen went for it, "I'm not risking your life over it, and this guy is insane," he said holding on tight to the steering wheel feeling the truck slipping again as they were rammed again going around the curve.

"SHIT," Pen yelled as the tractor trailer coming around the curve tired to get back over, but when the Unsub rammed the truck again, Rossi couldn't hold on trying to avoid being slammed by the tractor trailer he skidded to the side losing complete control of the truck as the guy slammed them again.

"Hold on," David said grabbing Pen's hand as they went over the edge.

Pen closed her eyes seeing the trees below them, "Please god let me be able to see Derek and our kids again," She said tears flooding her eyes feeling the truck being shoved over the embankment before it rolled down the hill over and over until it collided with on the trees coming to a stop with them upside down and trapped between two trees.

Rossi groaned looking over at Penelope, "Pen," he said, "Penelope," He yelled as her hand slipped from his hearing the cell phone ringing again, and he knew who was calling, Derek. He tried to reach for it, but the seat belt held him in place, he braced himself for the fall and grabbed the phone once he was unbuckled however it stopped ringing before he could answer it.

Rossi moved over getting Penelope out of the seat belt, he didn't have much time to get her out, he could smell the gasoline, and the truck was going to go up, "Pen you have to wake up," he said just as the truck caught fire, flames shooting up, "Damn it," he said looking out the side the truck, it was surrounded in flames, they could only go out the back window, and they didn't have much time, it would be easier with a conscious Penelope, but he had to get her out, he wasn't going to let her die.

**TBC**

**AN: intense I know, but things will start to make more sense in later chapters as to what is going on, but this will be HEA **


	3. Chicago

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 3**

**Chicago**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Remember William Morgan is alive in this story and he's played by Samuel L. Jackson again. **

Derek was standing outside his mom's house trying to call Penelope for the tenth time he was starting to get worried, it was going straight to voicemail now. "Pen, pick up the damn phone," he said with sigh.

"Danni said you were out here," William said coming outside with his son, "You know she'll pick when she can," he said.

"She always answers after the fourth time even if she's busy," Derek said, "I can feel it dad, something's wrong, it's like that time you told mom when we went in that store, and you about died," he said, "I heard you tell her you knew something was going to happen," he replied, "I got that feeling now dad, we've always been connected, and I get hurt she can feel it, and I know something's wrong now," he said.

William sighed taking Derek's phone and he called Jeff, he knew he could find out if everything was okay, "Jeff's in Virginia at a conference, he can go by there and check for us," he said.

"Thanks dad, I just can't shake this feeling," Derek said, "I'll be right back, gotta see mom," he said before going in the house still worried about his baby girl.

William was about to dial Jeff again since it had kept ringing the first time, however an incoming call stopped him, "Derek's phone," he said.

"I really need to talk to Derek," JJ said into the phone.

"He's with his mom at the moment, can I take a message," William asked.

JJ wasn't sure how to say it, it was something she didn't want to say, "Are you sitting down?" she asked hating to give bad news over the phone.

William knew something was wrong, "Just tell me now, because if this is about my daughter in-law I really don't need Derek getting this news from somebody else," he said before he sat down on the porch chair.

"There was an accident," JJ said trying to keep herself together, "Penelope was in a car accident," she said.

William froze at those words thinking back to when Derek and Pen had the car accident their junior year of college, a high speed chase had been going on and the car had hit them, "How bad is it?" he asked remembering seeing Derek who'd had the most damage in the crash since it had been on his side.

"Derek needs to get here as soon as he can, our Director sent a jet to the Chicago airport to get him, and sir, I suggest somebody come with him," JJ said before she wiped her tears away, "It's not looking good," she said.

"Thank you and we'll be there tonight," William said hanging up the phone before he called Jeff again who finally picked up, "Are you done with your meetings?" he asked getting up.

"Yeah was going to head home in few hours," Jeff said.

"I need you to go check on Penelope until we can get there," William said before he told Jeff what he knew.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, and I'll call you when I see her," Jeff said, before he hung up getting his bag and going down checking out the hotel and going to the hospital. Penelope and Derek were like a daughter and son to him. He had three kids of his own, but they were spread out from Chicago to California working different jobs, and his oldest son had been killed in a police shoot out with some gang leaders. Derek and him both about died that day, but some how they both made it out the shoot out, but James died in the hospital two days later.

Jeff shook his head pulling up at the hospital praying for the best as he parked the truck and went towards the entrance.

"There's my baby boy," Fran said with a smile before hugging Derek.

"Hey Mom," Derek said returning the hug.

"I guess Penelope couldn't make it," She said pulling out the hug looking over to her grand kids who were helping her except for Jessica who had went straight upstairs.

"Yeah she had to work, but I'm hoping she'll be here in the morning," Derek said trying to push away the bad feeling he had, it was worse than how he'd felt the time that his dad got shot or James, Jeff's son.

"I hope so too, won't be the same without her here," Fran said, "So what are you and Jess fighting about?' she asked.

"She wanted a dirt bike to impress some boy, and I said no, and she took my motorcycle out, I'm just glad that Rossi got there before she actually tried to crank it," Derek said, "She's pissed because I grounded her for it, and she was make out with some boy the other day, she knows she's not aloud to date yet," he said.

"She'll be fourteen next month Derek you have to cut her some slack," Sarah, his older sister said.

"She took my bike, and was making out on the couch with some guy who looked almost eighteen," Derek said, "I was looking for four months, but Pen talked me down to two months," he said.

"I'd hate to be your kid," Desiree said, "Oh wait, that didn't stop you from grounding me," she said.

"What you were smart mouth half the time, dad had work," Derek said.

"Bite me," Desiree said, "Danni Tyler you want to come outside with me?" she asked.

"Don't get them hyper Des," Derek said, he knew they'd get hyper and then when it was time to go to Jeff and Ruth's house they'd flip out not wanting to go, there, but it had a bedroom extra and that meant that they all got there on room.

"Whatever, bro," Des said going out the back door.

"I'm going to see where Jessica is at," Derek said before going up stairs.

Jessica Morgan was sitting in her dad's old room, which still had the trophies from when he was younger and played on the football team. She picked up the one that was from his senior year of high school. The team had won the state championship, and she smiled a little. She loved basketball and played at her middle school, she couldn't wait to get to the high school and play there in two years. Her brother played football in elementary school, and Danielle liked baseball, but so far she hadn't joined any teams, she just played in the yard when their dad played with them. They were all athletic and on Sundays if it wasn't raining or snowing, and their dad had off they'd have a game in the back yard, they even invited few their friends over.

"I remember that game, that's when your mom told me about being pregnant with you," Derek said, "Two best things that day," he said, "This one however I'll never forget," Derek said picking up his MVP trophy for his sophomore year, it had been the last game of the season when he'd gotten hurt, "We won the championship, but I was in the hospital," he said, "Right before half time, I got hit, went down, I didn't get back up," he said.

"Mom never talks about that," Jess said, "And you never talk about football either, till I was eight I never knew you played," she said.

"I got tackled by two guys I went down, I'd just thrown the ball and my arm was still out from throwing it one hit me from that side the other from behind," Derek said, "I still can see that playing out some nights, my shoulder got torn up good, ligaments were torn, shoulder dislocated, and broken too, the sound it made," Derek said, "My knee was torn to hell too, the way I went down, my knee got dislocated and I fractured one the bones in it," he said.

"Didn't it hurt like crap?" Jess asked him.

"Yeah, one the few times I actually cried, I knew I wasn't walking off that field, and I couldn't, my knee was broke and my shoulder was too, it took six months to recover from that, but your mom stuck by me, it was hard at first, but with your mom, Jeff, Ruth, and your grandparents I got through, having you there helped too," Derek said, "I had a reason to get better, the doc didn't know if I'd be able to hold you without feeling pain when I recovered, but I dealt, and now, the pains gone, course that car crash junior year tore my ass up again, but I'm fine now," he said.

"I guess I don't remember that either," Jess said.

"You were about to turn three, Pen was pregnant with Danni, we were coming back from the movies, you were with Jeff and Ruth that night," Derek said, "You don't remember because you stayed with them or mom and dad for almost two months," he said putting the trophy back up, "So you want to talk about anything?" he asked.

"Just because we're talking about when I was a kid doesn't mean anything," Jess said, "I'm still mad at you," she said.

"Jessica, you are only twelve years old, sure you might look fifteen, but you are not," Derek said looking at her, she was already taller than all the kids in her school, she was great in basketball because the other kids were always shorter than she was.

"I'm thirteen next week," Jessica said, "I am mature," she said.

"No you are not," Derek said, "You don't know how to drive a car and you take my motorcycle out of the garage," he said, "Do you know what that said, you were immature," he said, "It could have killed you, if I won't let you on the four-wheeler without a grown up or a helmet you think I'd let you on the motorcycle?" he asked.

"Come on, I rode with you one day on it," Jess said, "It's not fair dad, and you made me come here," She added.

"You were not missing your grandmother's birthday over this," Derek said, "And you're not going to act like a brat either, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but it's going to stop, I don't care if you're mad at me, but you will not take it out on them," he said.

"Leave me alone," Jessica said.

"No, dad would wear my ass out when I acted like you are now, but I never have spanked you or your brother and sister," Derek said, "I threatened you three enough, but I never did it, grounding and taking your stuff away was just easier, than trying to chase you three around, and it got your attention faster," he said.

"So," Jess said, "You liked spanking mom, apparently you two love that crap," she said.

"Hey you watch it," Derek said, "Keep it up and when we get back home your Xbox will be gone again," he said, he hated being the bad guy, but Jess would never listen to Penelope only her dad.

"You think I give a shit?" Jessica asked, "You screwed up my social life, being a jerk," she said.

"Jessica Morgan," Derek said, "One more word out your mouth and you are going to be grounded here," he said.

"Mom didn't come because she had to work she didn't come because she is mad at you too," Jess said, "Just admit it dad," she yelled.

"That's it, I was going to let you stay here, but not now," Derek said, "You are grounded the rest the time we're here, and you can forget about going with dad in the morning," he said.

"I hate you, you suck as a dad," Jessica yelled before she ran out the room about running into her grandpa.

"What happened?" William asked.

"She keeps pushing she wants to be grounded for life I think," Derek said with a sigh before sitting down.

"I remember your thirteenth birthday, I caught you and Nick drinking, you two always hung out and got yourselves in trouble," he said, "But you two finally turned your lives around," he added.

"Jeff and you helped," Derek said, "It's hard to believe that all this used to be my life," he said looking at the trophies, "Seems like another life time ago," he said.

"Try three," his dad said sitting down beside him, before the cell that he still had started ringing.

"You can answer, it," Derek said getting up going to look for something in his old closet letting his dad get it just in case, he didn't know if he could take the bad news if it was that.

"Derek's phone," William said before he heard Jeff's voice, "Can you repeat that again," he asked feeling his heart drop.

Derek turned around and he could see his dad's face fall, something was wrong, "Dad, what's wrong?" he asked when hung up the phone.

"There was a car accident, Penelope's in the hospital along with Rossi, he's going to be okay, concussion and few broken ribs and bruises," he said looking up.

"Dad, you're scaring me here, what's wrong with my wife?" Derek asked seeing the tears in his dad's eyes, he'd only seen his dad cry hand full of times in his life and it had always been bad then.

"Pen's in ICU," William said, "She's in a coma," he said, "Jeff said we need to get there, because the doc don't know if she's going to make it," he said looking up at his son.

"No, this is not happening," Derek said barely getting to the bed before his legs gave out from the shock, "She can't die dad," he said, "Please tell me this is a sick joke?" he asked feeling the tears falling.

William got up and went to sit beside his son, "She's a fighter just like you, she's going to make it," he said, "We need to go when you can move again," he said.

"Just give me a few," Derek said, "Can you tell mom, I don't think I can form words to say that," he said.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to them, the Director sent a jet to the Chicago airport for us to fly back," William said before he got up going to deliver the worst news to his family that he probably could, but he didn't want to leave Derek either, "Jessica, listen to me, I know you're upset with your dad right now, but I need you to stay with him for few," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's your mom, she was in an accident," he said.

"What?" Jess asked, "What you mean accident?" She asked, "Is she okay?" she asked getting up.

"We're leaving in an hour, just go sit with your dad, he really needs you right now," he said giving her a hug.

"Yeah okay," Jess said before she went to find her dad. She might have said what she had, but she regretted it now, she didn't want this, she just meant to hurt her dad's feelings; she never meant to say she hated him, and now her mom was hurt too.

Jeff stood outside Penelope's hospital room looking over at the woman that he thought of as a daughter, and he let the tears fall freely, he prayed the doctor's were wrong, because he couldn't lose another child, not like this.

Penelope was lying in the hospital bed with JJ and Emily sitting on either side of her. Pen was in a coma at the moment, and with the damage done to her left lung she was on a breathing machine since her right lung couldn't hold with all the pressure on it. Her ribs were broken, fractured and bruised on the right side, which had the most damage done to it. She had a twenty percent chance of recovery, but he knew somehow she'd make it out of this.

Soon as he could he was going to find this Aaron Hotchner and Erin Straus and he was going to be asking for a damn good explination for this, or he was going to do some major damage to something. He might be pushing fifty, but he was still in shape like he'd been when he'd been twenty. If he didn't get an good reason for having his daughter involved he was going to turn a blind eye when Derek went after them, and he knew he would, he'd gotten JJ to tell him what had happened and Rossi had given up what he knew after he stuck his gun to his head, he hadn't meant to do that, but he'd been pissed off after he'd seen Penelope helps in the bed, barely hanging on.

**TBC**

**AN: More coming later and BTO will be updated tomorrow. **

**AN2: Just so you all know I've looked and had friend look, but so far nobody fits Jeff's image in my head. He's built like Derek, he's attitude is like Gibbs from NCIS and everybody is scared of him like most people are of Rossi. He's also got a caring side for his family and loved ones don't know who that is though. That is the best description I can give you all for now.**


	4. Somebody's Going To Pay

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 4**

**Somebody's Going To Pay**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Jeff was waiting outside Penelope's room while the nurse looked at the machines again. He was trying his hardest not to kick Hotch's ass who was talking to one the doctor's at the moment. On Jeff's request all they were aloud to say was that she was in critical condition to her bosses at least. JJ, Emily, Reid, Rossi new the truth, but Hotch did not, and until Derek got there and decided he wasn't going to know either after he got Penelope almost killed, and right now it was touch and go. The next four days were going to decide if she woke up again or not.

The nurse came out of the room at about the same time Hotch walked over to Jeff, "Since nobody will tell me how she is I'll ask you," Hotch said to Jeff.

"You really think they're going to say a damn thing to you, or me," Jeff asked, "I'm the one that told them not to tell you or that damn section chief a damn thing," he said, "The way I see it you are no family of hers, letting her be in this much danger, she hasn't been in the field in five years and you pull this crap," he said standing up, which put him at a good inch or two taller than Hotch.

"I am her boss," Hotch said, "And you are not immediate family," he said.

"The hell I'm not, her parents died I took her in, I raised her, it might have been few months before she turned eighteen, but she lived in my house, and we adopted her," Jeff said, "It was the only way she could stay with us once her parents died, you know nothing about her or Derek for that matter," he said.

"She is my…"

"Penelope is in a coma barely alive because of what you did, you are not aloud near her, you might be FBI, but I don't give a damn, until she wakes up and asks to see you, if she does, you are not aloud in this hospital," Jeff said, "Or I will send your ass flying when I kick you in your ass," he said with a growl.

"Hotch just back away," Rossi said, he was pissed at his friend too, but having Jeff knock him out wouldn't be good. He knew the man wasn't lying, he had only meet one other person with Jeff's temper when he was pissed off about Penelope, that person was Derek Morgan, her husband, of course returning to the BAU he had yet to meet Derek's dad even after a year, and after so many years of not being around Jeff he'd forgotten how pissed off the man could get if you messed with his family.

"I will be back and when I do I want answers," Hotch said before Jeff grabbed him.

"You dare come back here unless Derek asks you, that is if he don't kill you first, then I will end YOU," Jeff said, "And trust me, Penelope has taught me how to make people disappear, so don't think I won't do that to you," he said before letting go of Hotch.

Rossi swallowed hoping that Hotch would back away, the man knew how to fight, but Jeff had been in the Marines for four years before he was honorable discharged after he got injured. Hotch had law background, and the BAU, but Jeff could make people disappear computer wise and in the real world.

Hotch backed away leaving not even looking at Rossi as he got on the elevator. "You're still scary as hell, Daniels," Rossi said, "And next time at least take the bullets out the gun before you point the damn thing at my head," he said before they went in Pen's room.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you that bad, I just wanted answers, and I thought holding it to a doctor's head wouldn't be taken well," Jeff said, "William, Derek's dad called, they're on their way here now, he hasn't said how Derek's doing," he said.

"How are the kids?" JJ asked coming in the room.

"I've only talked to William so I don't know how they are," Jeff said, "Just when Derek gets up here, let me talk to him, he finds out how she got in here, he'll go and try to kick Hotch's ass now," he said.

"Yeah we'll let you talk to him," JJ said before Jeff's phone went off.

"Hello, yeah we're on the third floor," Jeff said, "Where's Derek at?" he asked.

"He drove his truck from the airport since it was parked there, I don't know where he's at," Ruth said, "William went with him, but Fran and the kids are with us," she said, "We're coming up now," she said.

"I'll meet you at the elevator," Jeff said before he left the room, "One of you call Derek, he's not with them, and tell him to get his ass here," he said.

Rossi took out his phone dialing Derek's phone, but it went to voicemail instead, right before the door to the room opened and Derek walked in with who they knew was his dad behind him, "We'll let you sit with her," Rossi said about to leave before Derek gave him a look.

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked, "This wasn't supposed to happen, she said she wasn't in any danger doing this," he said.

"I don't know everything myself, all I know is what happened at the café and then we were sent off the road in a chase," Dave said, "Somebody that you two went to high school with, she said he'd been following her, watching you two for years now, I was going to a safe spot to pull off, but he started ramming us, I lost control around a curve, tractor trailer was on our side and he slammed us from behind, the Unsub, the truck went off the road," he said, "I got her out of the truck as fast as I could, the last thing I remember before I passed out was the flames below us, the guy in the truck called it in," he said.

"Who the hell had her working this case?" Derek asked, "Ever who put her in this bed is going to pay," he said.

"Straus and… and Hotch," Dave said, "But you cannot be mad at Hotch too much, he didn't know, Straus wanted the guy, and she didn't tell Hotch everything, I told him to leave the case alone, let the other team take care of it," Rossi said, "he didn't listen," he said.

"My wife is in this bed because of Hotch?" Derek asked looking over at Penelope, "Leave," he growled before Rossi left with JJ.

"Hey baby girl," Derek said sitting down in one the chairs, "I know you can't hear me, but I need you to wake up," he said.

"I'll give you some time," William said before he went out to see if the women and Tyler had gotten there since he'd had to go with Derek to make sure he didn't go and find Hotch like he'd said he was.

Derek watched the door shut before he went over locking it, he didn't want to be interrupted. Looking back at Pen and all the machines on her he looked around remembering back when she was pregnant with Danni, he didn't see a machine that looked out for the baby. He went out of the room almost forgetting he'd locked the door, and straight to the nurses station passing everybody out side the room, "Hi, where is Penelope Morgan's doctor?" Derek asked.

"I am," Dr. Hills said, "I'm guessing you're her husband," he said.

"Yes, why don't you have the baby on a machine?" Derek asked.

"I'm sorry, baby, she's pregnant?" Hills asked.

"Yeah, two months I think, she found out before this happened," Derek said.

"We didn't know to check," the nurse said, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm her husband, of course I know if she's pregnant," Derek said, he was pissed off already.

"I'll go and check now," Hills said before he got Pen's chart, which he'd been holding.

"What's wrong?" Fran asked trying to find out how had Pen was hurt.

"She's pregnant, and they didn't know to look," Derek said, "We didn't tell anybody yet except for JJ," he said.

"I told them," JJ said, "I told that nurse, the one that just went in there," she said.

"Great people that don't fucking listen," Derek said before he went back in the room.

"I'm going to go with him, so he don't kill them," Jeff said.

"So you can try and shoot them instead?" JJ asked.

"Hey, I didn't point anything at you, I'd never do that, and it was on safety," Jeff said going into the room behind Derek, "So somebody tells you she's pregnant and it slips your mind?" he asked looking at the nurse.

"I'm sorry, they had her in surgery and it was crazy, we lost her like four times," The nurse said, "I'm sorry," she added.

"Just please tell me that she didn't loose the baby?" Derek asked looking at the doctor.

"I have to get a ultrasound up here to check," Hills said, "I'm also going to need to talk to you in private," he said to Derek.

"Look just make sure my wife and child is okay then we can talk, until then no," Derek said.

The doctor nodded before he went with the nurse to get the ultrasound up there, if Penelope was pregnant than it was another ballgame for them.

It was fifteen minutes later before the doctor could get the machine up there, and he was shocked when he got it up and on Pen's stomach, "I'll be damned, the baby's still alive, I can hear the heartbeat," the doc said before turning up the sound.

Derek sat down he was relieved that his daughter or son was still alive, and he knew that it was going to be a long recovery for Penelope, because she had to recover, she just had to.

"Now we need to talk," Hills said, "I'm going to do the best I can here, but the chances of your wife waking up again, are very slim," he said, "I am not going to sugar coat this because it wouldn't be fair for you to believe she had a lot of hope here."  
"Doc, I don't want to hear that she's not going to make it," Derek said, "I've heard that like four times in the last eighteen years, the day she had our daughter, she almost died with her because the doctor said she wasn't in labor, I delivered my daughter myself after they left us in that room for an hour and never came back," he said, "Our junior year college, we about got killed when a car in a high speed chase rammed us, Pen was injected from the car and thrown fifty feet, I was almost paralyzed, another inch and a tree would have went through my head, but we made it out of both of those," he said.

"Your Uncle said you two were fighters," Hills said, "I am going to do the best I can here, there was a lot of damage done to her right side, it was the side which was hit the hardest because the truck was between two trees, Agent Rossi had to get them out the back window of his truck, they were almost burned alive if he'd passed out like she had they would not have made it," he said.

"Yeah soon as I get my head wrapped around how she got in here in the first place I'll go thank him," Derek said.

"Your wife's right lung collapsed from the pressure and we have her on a breathing machine so her left one doesn't do the same," Hills said, "Her ribs on the right side are broken, cracked, and fractured, I'm hoping the swelling on her ankle will go down tomorrow so I can wrap it up, it's not broke, but badly bruised," he said, "Her shoulder was dislocated during the crash so we put it back in place, but I know it will be a good while when she wakes up before she can move it around a lot."

"So it's mostly minor stuff, except for her lung right?" Derek asked, "Because I've had my shoulder and ribs busted up a lot, dislocated my knee last year on the job hurt like bitch for while, what's the major thing here doc?" he asked.

"She hit her head pretty hard when they crashed, we have to keep an eye on the bump that's there, and there are lots of cuts and scraps on her, but with her on this breathing machine because of her lung, and the baby, we're going to have to keep an eye on her around the clock," he said, "We also had to do surgery and remove part of her spleen there was a lot of damage done to it, like I said, there was a lot of damage, and she's lucky to be alive, but how long she keeps it up is up to her, if wakes up soon she will be on bed rest for the next nine months, and it's going to be hard," he said.

"And if she doesn't wake up soon?" Derek asked.

"Then until the baby is born she'll stay on this machine until she can breathe on her on, I'm going to get a machine up here that will let us see the baby's heart beat and everything at the same time," Hills said, "I hope that your wife makes it out of this, and the bastard that did this gets caught," he added before leaving the room.

Derek wanted the kids to see their mom, but he also wanted few minutes alone before they came in. JJ and his sisters and mom took them down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, Ruth and Jeff went to check on Clooney for him, and his dad was sitting outside the door with Emily, Rossi and Reid.

"Hey baby girl, you know you better tell me next time what you're doing, because I don't like you doing field work, I know you can, but unless I'm around never," Derek said, "I know that yelling at you won't help now, but I'm lost here, you're my whole world and our kids too, and I can't lose it, but I feel like I am," he said, "You have always fought to live, even when we lived in Chicago, and Rodney tried to hurt you all those times, you fought him back even when he said he'd kill you,"

Derek took her hand looking at the wedding ring, "I remember the day my mom gave this to me for you, it was months before you and me graduated, but you just refused to get married till we got out, scared that it would screw things up some how," he said with slight smile, "I'd marry you any time night or day baby girl, and I did, you've given me three wonderful kids, and another one is on the way," he said.

"I can't live without you, and our kids can't either, I love you so much, and I know I keep saying that, but I don't know how to tell you how I feel right now, it was always easier to show you, you knew I sucked at words, you're the one that asked me out first, said I love you first, and the night you found out you were pregnant, we had sex under the stars on the football field, I remember that like it was yesterday," he said not caring about the tears that were falling.

"It started raining and storming at one that night, while we were out there, we took off to your car and we had sex in the back seat with the rain beating down on us," Derek said swallowing hard, "I'm going to be here for you baby girl, I am, I am going to stay with you every step of the way, I swear you that," he said before somebody knocked on the door.

Derek got up giving his wife a kiss on the forehead before going to the door, "What?" he asked before he saw Hotch standing there and what Jeff told him came back and he punched his boss in the face sending him on the floor before grabbing him by his shirt collar, "You fucked up Hotch, now my wife's about to die, if she does, then I'm coming after you, I'm coming after Straus, and that bastard that ran them off the road, because somebody's going to pay for this, and I don't just walk away," Derek said bring his fist back up.

**TBC**

**AN: I know so cruel but you know me by now love cliffhangers**


	5. How Could You

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 5**

**How Could You**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Hotch tried to cover his face, but Derek hit him before he could, "What the fuck," he yelled.

"How could you do this, I fucking trusted you?" Morgan yelled pulling Hotch to his feet punching him again, "I trust you with her life and she almost dies?"

Hotch blocked the next punch before he took a swing at Derek, "Back off," he said, "Do you really want to do this now?" he asked.

Derek grabbed him slamming him against the wall , "You put her in a fucking coma, she's on a fucking breathing machine," he yelled punching Hotch in the face.

Hotch shoved him away taking another swing before the door opened, "Stop this now," The nurse yelled getting Derek too look over before Hotch tackled him to the floor, but he rolled them punching Hotch in the face, "Stop now," the woman yelled.

"You're going to pay for this," Derek said punching him in the face before Hotch reached up grabbing at his throat, "Oh you going to choke me now too?" he asked.

"No, get off me," Hotch yelled.

Derek delivered various blows to his face and side before he was pulled away, "Get the fuck off me," he yelled about to take a swing at the person behind him but Jeff caught his arm before he could punch him, "Sorry," he said before Hotch punched him sending Derek and Jeff back on the floor, "That's it," he yelled tackling Hotch punching him again, "If she dies then your life will be hell."

"She's not going to die," Hotch said.

"If my child dies because of this you're going to pay, I've already lost two kids because of this fucking job, I about lost Jessica too, and now my wife," Derek said, "You come here again and I will finish you," he said getting up.

Jeff got up and when Derek let Hotch up he waited till he walked away before he grabbed his arm jerking him back around, "Unlike him, I will end you, if my daughter dies, whatever you thought pain was will find new meaning, everything that you love will be gone," he threatened grabbing hold of Hotch's throat putting the right amount of pressure, "She's not just his world, she means a hell of a lot to us all, but you, you're done here, and your boss, she's done for too,"

"You touch my wife," Hotch said.

"I don't have to do nothing, they find out what you did, I don't care if you were misinformed or not, you never risk a person's life like this," Jeff said before he let him go sending two blows to his stomach, "He told you never to use her in the field, but you did,"

Derek closed his eyes trying to push the anger back down, but it wasn't working, "Get the hell out of here before I finish this," he said, "Just let him go, he's not worth it any more," he replied looking to his wife, "This friendship is over, I already talked to Mark," he said referring to the director, "If Pen dies you're done, FBI all of it, the only thing keeping you from me taking that from you now, is Pen, you better pray she forgives you for this, because I won't," Derek said before walking back over to Penelope's bed side.

"Morgan," Hotch said before Jeff grabbed him shoving him out the room.

"Why can't I see mom?" Danielle asked sitting in the waiting room with JJ and Sarah.

"You will soon, your dad just needs some time with her," JJ said.

"What happened to mom?" Tyler asked, "I heard Grandpa Jeff talking the doctor, he asked the chances of her waking up, why won't mommy wake up?" he asked.

"She will wake up, buddy, it just will take a couple days," Sarah said hoping she wasn't lying.

"Where's Jess at?" Emily asked coming over to them.

"I don't know, I saw her walking towards the bathroom earlier, she looked upset," Danielle said, "Her and dad's been fighting, she's almost thirteen and she acts like she's sixteen or something, she was messing around with a guy, and he caught them," she added.

"She acts like those sluts at the high school," Tyler said.

"Tyler Morgan, don't you dare say that about your sister," Sarah said.

"She's thirteen and she dresses like the way dad likes mom too, for her it's okay, but Jessica is called a slut for it," Danielle said, "She wants to act older and like a bitch to us," she said.

"Danielle," Sarah warned, "Don't talk about her like that," she said.

"Well Jessica is a slut," Tyler said.

"Both of you stop now," Derek said, "Don't you dare start this here, where is your sister at?" he asked.

"Probably somewhere crying like a baby she is," Tyler said.

"Tyler, I'm not kidding, stop talking about her like that, she's got feelings and you two talking about her like this is going to stop now, or you're going home with JJ," Derek said.

"But we haven't seen mom," Danielle said.

"Then stop talking about Jessica, you're mom's in here hurt and you want to tear your sister down, it's not going to fly,"

"Dad, she's a slut," Tyler said.

"I said stop, if you want to see your mom JJ will take you back there, and if I hear one more slut, or bitch out of your mouths, you're grounded," Derek said before he walked off to find his daughter, he had stopped himself from going off, it pissed him off that his own kids would attack each other, it wasn't their faults, their mom was in here and he knew they were upset, but it wasn't right to take it out on each other.

Jessica was sitting in the hospital's chapel sitting in the back row, "I'm sorry I've been horrible lately, I know I'm a bad kid, I mean I am horrible to my dad lately, and what I said about mom leaving him, I was just mad, please, if you're there don't take her from us," She said, "I'll change, I will, I'll stop being a bitch if my mom can live, and my baby sister or brother she's carrying," she cried looking up at the front of the room.

Derek had been looking for her, but he couldn't find her, he checked the place he knew that Pen would be if she was awake and he was in here, "You're not a bad kid, Jess," he said sitting beside her, "You make some bad choices, but you're not a bad kid,"

"I was a bitch to you, I yelled at you, and before I left for grandma's birthday I called mom a name for making me go, I didn't mean for this to happen, Karen's mom said that if you're bad then things will happen because of what you say and do, but I didn't want this," Jess said.

"Listen to me, you did not cause this, it could have been prevented if mom came with us, but not because you were bad," Derek said, "Sometimes things just happen, like when you got shot, nobody could have seen that coming."

"I saw the gun, before he brought it up, but I froze, he aimed it at mom, and Danni and Ty was standing beside her, it would have hit one of them too, I didn't think I just got in front of them when he brought the gun up and I didn't even flinch when I heard the gun fire, I felt the pain, but I never screamed, I heard mom though before I fell, I saw Clooney come out of nowhere and he jumped the guy, he was going to shoot again, but he risked it jumping him," she said.

"That wasn't your fault either, and I still blame myself," Derek said, "You shouldn't have gotten hurt, none of us," he said.

"What if I got shot because I'm bad, I mean I was a bitch that day too, I wanted to go with my friends to the movies, but I didn't clean my room, and I yelled at you two," Jess said.

"This is not your fault, and you blaming yourself won't get her to wake up, she's not in here because of anything that you did." he said putting his arm around her.

"What about Uncle Hotch, I heard the fight, I saw it, you blame him," Jess said, "Did he do this to mom?" she asked, "Because if he did then why does he keep coming here, I don't want him near her," she said crying into her dad's side.

"Single handedly no, but he listened to somebody that is never butting our safety first, I want to kill him, for being so damn reckless with your mom's life, but he's not all to blame," Derek said.

"Then who is, because they should pay, that's how it goes, you're not supposed to get others hurt, that is what mom always says, you're not supposed to hurt the ones you love," Jess said.

"You want to go see her?" Derek asked.

"Ty and Danielle hate me, so I think I'll stay here at least I can't be judged in here," She said looking up at the cross, "He doesn't judge us, he only loves us, but every time I go somewhere, I get judged, I know I am not the perfect daughter," Jess said.

"Jessica look at me, you are my little girl, you always will be, and you none of us are perfect, but I will always love you, you are my daughter, I'm not perfect either," Derek said, "Far from it but your mom found something to love about me, and from the day we met, we've been in love, and that love gave us five kids, it hurt like hell when we lost your two siblings, but we got through it, together, and we're getting another child," he said.

"Mom's pregnant?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, the baby's still alive, it's pure luck," Derek said.

"We got Angel's watch over us dad, mom's parents, and those two babies that we didn't get to have here, they're probably watching over her, and the baby," Jess said, "I think I want to go and see mom now, and I'm sorry for the way I've been," she said.

"Just promise me no more surprises in the living room or taking my bike out, you could have gotten hurt Jess, and I wouldn't have gotten over that," Derek said.

"Surprises like you're daughter experimenting with boys?" She asked.

"Don't remind me," Derek said, "Come on, let's go see her," he said getting up.

Mark walked into Straus' office, "I suggest you clean out your desk before Derek gets back to work, because if he comes after you, I won't even blink," he said, "I told you to back the hell off the case, that we were not working it," Mark yelled, "And you give it to Hotch and have Penelope go to that café to catch the guy when you fucking knew who he was."

"I did not," Straus said.

"I told you we were going to protect Penelope from him, not fucking hand her to him in a café like you did, no, you're fired, clean out your desk and get the hell out of my building," Mark yelled making her jump, "You were reckless, you put others lives on the line, and what you did is bordering on attempted murder of a Federal Agent,"

"You can't fire me," Straus said.

"I am your boss, and the others have decided to, now get out before I change my mind and hold you in a cell," Mark threatened before he left her office slamming the door behind him.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this update BTO is up next if it doesn't storm. And that was not the last fight between Derek and Hotch.**


	6. Lost Without You

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 6**

**Lost Without You**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. I know I said BTO but I couldn't think of where to go so I'm giving you two chapters of this today =)**

Ten days, twelve hours, ten minutes, and twenty one seconds was how long it had been since Penelope had been taken to the hospital after the crash, and she still was fighting for her life. Her body was trying to repair the damage and support the baby she was carrying. It was having a hard time doing both, but she was hanging on.

Her ankle had been badly sprained not broken which had been a good thing, it meant she wouldn't have to wear a cast on it; her knee had been dislocated and was healing along with her shoulder, which they hadn't known about at first. It had been the third day before they'd noticed with all the work being done to keep the baby and her alive.

"Hey baby girl, it's been ten days, four more and it's two weeks, I'm hoping you wake up soon, I miss seeing your eyes, waking up with you in the mornings," Derek said, "I decided to home school the kids it's easier on us that way, they're not distracted there, and I'm working on some stuff at the house, I can't work with you here, my minds on you," he said taking her hand, "Clooney keeps looking for you, I wake up finding him watching the front door, he doesn't know where you're at," he said.

"It's quiet around the house without you there, even the kids hardly talk, Danielle wouldn't celebrate her birthday, I tried, but she refused to have a party till you wake up, I don't blame her, mom wouldn't have hers either," Derek said, "Nick and Desiree are staying at the house with the kids, helping me out," he said fighting the tears, "I haven't slept in our bed, the couch sucks, but I can't sleep without you in there with me," he said, "I miss you so much, waking up in the mornings you trying to cook, always burning the bacon, I got so used to eating it that way, I haven't even used the kitchen, except for the microwave, the kids don't want to use it either," he said.

"Haley's been bringing food by for us, she said we can't live off the microwave," Morgan said, "I still haven't talked to Hotch, I know you'd be trying to get us to talk, but he screwed up, and he almost took my whole world away, I know he didn't do it on purpose, but he was reckless, Rossi's still pissed at him too, Dad wants to beat his ass, I still don't know what Jeff said to him, but he hasn't even tried to say anything to me,"

"You have to come back to us, Angel, I can't do this without you, I'm lost here, and you've always made sense of everything, even when we were teenagers, we got the bastard that put you here, I haven't been back at the office since then, I can't go there without you, it's not right, I got nobody to flirt with," Derek said, "I can't even kiss you with this breathing thing in you," he said, "They said in about another couple days they can take it out, your lungs almost healed," he added before he stood up kissing her forehead, "I don't want to but I gotta go, visiting hours are almost over, I'll be back in the morning," Derek said wiping his tears away before he left the room.

Derek got in the door and like the last week Clooney didn't even bother greeting him, he was laying in Penelope's chair and he could hear him whining, "I'm sorry buddy, she's still not home," he said going over to his dog and rubbing him, "You eat today?" he asked, "Because when she comes home you know she will get on us both if you have lost any weight," Derek said.

"Telling him that when you're doing the same thing, I don't think it is fair," Desiree said, "How is she?" she asked.

"The doc said another few days and he might be able to take the breathing machine off her, her lung is almost healed," he said standing up, "Where's the kids at?"

"Jessica locked herself in the bedroom about six, Tyler went out to the tree house half hour after she left, and Danni is in your bedroom, she refused to let me in, I could hear her crying though," Des said, "Nick went to talk to Ty, I'm just hoping she wakes up soon, it feels weird without you two in the kitchen arguing over who's doing the cooking," she said.

"I'm hoping too, I'll go talk to Danni then Jess," Derek said, "Have they ate?"

"No, I was going to cook, but when I mentioned food they all left the room, Nick went and got pizza, but they wouldn't come out for that either," Des said.

"Thanks, and don't feel bad sis, at least you got them to sit down before they scattered," Derek said before he put his keys down going to the bedroom to find his daughter, "Danielle, can I come in?" he asked knocking.

"It's your room," she said from the other side of the door.

Derek opened the door going inside looking around for Danielle, he found her sitting beside the bookcase holding one of the photo albums, "Hey, which year is that?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"This years, mom's birthday party," Danni said, "We surprised her with Lightening," she said referring to their bunny.

"Yeah, I remember that, scared her to death at first," Derek said, "She thought I was giving her something else," he replied.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Our senior year of college, she accidently dyed her hair a neon blue, she cut almost all of it off, she wore a bandana for a month, I got her a blonde wig and told her to close her eyes, she about hit me when she felt it," Derek said.

"You two always have fun?" Danni asked, "Even with us kids?"

"You three coming alone was the best thing that could have happened, Jessica wasn't planned, but when your mom told me, I don't know who was more happier us or your grandparents, we were trying to get out of Chicago, but we decided to go to NWU there, Nick met Harley there, they got four years together before she died, but we had so much fun those years," Derek said.

"Harley was mom's best friend, girl best friend right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Nick and her were going to get married, she died in labor along with their daughter, but Mitchell made it, that boy is crazy as his dad most time," Derek said taking out the photo album, "He's with Nick's dad right now in Chicago, he's coming down in the next couple weeks," he said.

"Why didn't Uncle Nick ever come here?" Danielle asked.

"It was hard, until recently he hadn't let go of Harley," Derek said.

"Dad, what happens if we lose mom, because I don't want that, I need her," she said looking down at the photo album, "I need mom, she was going to take me next month and let me put highlights in my hair if I was good, and now she's not here to know, she's not here to help us with homework, no offense dad, but you suck when it comes to French," she said.

"We're not going to lose her," Derek said getting in the floor beside his daughter, "She's going to wake up and it'll be like she was never gone," he said holding her.

"She wasn't here to know that I got my first A, and to know that Tyler is passing math, she won't wake up," Danni cried.

"Your mom will know, because you're going to tell her when she wakes up," Derek said, watching his children go through this hurt that much more, he knew it was hard on them, he was trying to hold them together, all of them, but it was getting harder every day.

"I want mom to come home too," Tyler said coming in the room with Jess.

"Why won't she wake up dad?" Jess asked, "The doctor said she's out of the wood works whatever that means, but she won't wake up," she said.

"Come in," Derek said turning so that Jess and Tyler could sit with them, "She'll wake up soon, and she'll come home," he said.

"Can we go see her tomorrow?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, we'll go in the morning soon as we can see her," Derek said trying to comfort them, but he couldn't even keep his own mind from thinking the worst.

"Can we camp out with you dad, in the living room?" Danielle asked, "It isn't the same without mom being here."

"Sure, how about we go eat first, we got pizza," he said.

"If we have to eat," Jessica said.

"We have to, because mom will yell at dad when she gets home other wise," Tyler said before the four of them got up and went to eat after they put the photo albums back up.

Nick walked into the living room the next morning finding the kids and Derek sleeping in the floor, they'd found their sleeping bags and were laying beside the couch with the coffee table moved. Clooney was in the middle of them like he was watching over them, "Hey buddy you want to go for a run?" he asked.

Clooney just looked up at him then to the door, "Okay, you watch over them for Pen till she gets home," Nick said before he went to the door opening it finding his dad and son there.

"Hey dad," Mitch said before Nick picked him up, "I missed you,"

"I missed you too buddy, come on in, but keep it down they're sleeping in the floor," Nick said motioning his dad inside.

"How's Pen doing?" Lee asked.

"Still in a coma, I called the hospital before I showered, there's no change," Nick said, "I just don't know how much longer Derek's going to be able to keep it together," he said.

"They'll get through this, just like all the other things that life has thrown you three," Lee said.

"Daddy, can I get something to eat?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, but we gotta go out, until she gets home we're banded from using the kitchen, Jessica woke up last week when Des was cooking, she thought Pen was home, she took off, Derek was at the hospital, it took me forever to find her," Nick said, "Derek won't go near it after that," he said.

"I'll buy," Lee said, "Desiree here?"

"No, she went with JJ to see Pen this morning, I told her I'd go by when Derek took them," Nick said, "Let me change and we can go," he added letting Mitch back down after giving him a kiss on the forehead.

The room was quiet besides the beeping machines, Penelope was laying on the bed the machine still pumping air for her.

"I'm sorry for listening to Straus, I never meant for this to happen, I know that Derek doesn't' believe me, but it's true," Aaron Hotchner said looking at Pen, "You gotta wake up so you can forgive me, you're one of my closest friends," he said looking up at the machines, "If I had known about the baby I wouldn't have sent you out in the field, you would went to Chicago with Derek, and you wouldn't be laying here, it's been eleven days now," he said, "I can't come here when Derek's around, I had to charm the nurse to let me in, he's banded me from seeing you,"

Hotch wasn't sure what else he could say, "I gotta go before he shows up, but we need you to wake up, the office isn't the same without you, we're all lost without you," he added, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said getting up before he left the room.

**TBC**

**AN: I know more tears, but it'll get better in few more chapters. **


	7. Falling Apart

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 7**

**Falling Apart**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

William Morgan sat beside his daughter in-law watching her, they'd taken the breathing machine off of her the week before, but Penelope still wasn't awake, the next day would be a month. It would be Halloween too, her favorite holiday besides Christmas.

"You know you gotta wake up soon, or your husband's going to be nuts, he's barely hanging on as it is, watching you in here is breaking his heart," William said, "The kids aren't doing so good either, Jessica stopped talking, she won't come out the room less it's to eat,"

"Tyler and Danielle are going at it like cats and dogs now," Fran Morgan said, "Derek's pushing us all away, and the kids are pushing him away too, you're the one that holds them together, Penelope," she said, "I talked to the doctor, he said it's up to you when you wake up now," she added.

"There's some things that have to be fixed when you come back," William said, "Derek quit last week, he walked into Hotch's office and threw his badge and gun down, they went another round too, Hotch lost that one," he said, "Mark put Derek on leave until you wake up, he refused to except his resignation," he added hoping that she'd wake up soon, and this would all be a bad dream.

"Where's Derek at?" Nick asked Desiree walking into the living room.

"He's in the garage I think, but then again, he just mumbled something at me when he left," Des said, "Tyler and Danielle stopped talking, and I think Derek's half way there too, Sarah called this morning and he wouldn't even answer the phone, I don't know what to do any more Nick," she said sitting down on the bed, "My brother's in so much pain, and only Pen can heal that pain, but she won't wake up, I finally got the kids to eat after about two hours, but they wouldn't come out of their bedrooms," she said.

"Things will get better, Pen always did come around late," Nick said, "I'm going to the hospital, Fran and William got here this morning, they went straight there," he said.

"Okay, I'll stay here with them," Des said before Nick kissed her.

Derek was sitting beside Pen's hospital bed thinking, "You know you can't do this to me, not again, Penelope Michelle Morgan you wake the fuck up now, I mean it, you know I hate when you do this stuff, you're hardheaded," Derek yelled, "Please wake up, I'm falling apart," he said putting his head down on the bed, "What did I do, I know I'm not perfect, I got faults I know, but it's been a month, a month, whatever is going on in your mind please just find your way back out here, I can't take this, am I being punished for something, is that it, are you trying to punish me?" he asked looking up, "You can't take her from me, I'm fucking selfish I know, but you can't take my baby girl, you gotta help her wake up, just let her open her eyes," he cried, "Why couldn't you put me here, she's stronger than I am, she could have kept the kids from closing off, she could keep it together," he said.

"You know yelling at her doesn't work," Ruth said from the door, "That always made her wait two more minutes just because," she said sitting down beside him.

"Why won't she wake up, besides the few cuts left, which are almost gone, she's fine, the baby is fine, I can't live without her," He said looking over at Ruth.

"Derek, I don't know why she won't wake up, but she wants to get back here too, she's probably screaming at herself for not waking up," Ruth said, "When's the last time you had a decent meal?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry," Derek said getting up and leaving the room, he left going out to his truck getting inside before putting his head down, he pushed everything back down driving home, he had to get away from here, it kept hurting him even more to be there.

He walked in the house ignoring Desiree going to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him going to the bathroom, he took his stuff out of his pockets before taking off his shoes and jeans off before his shirt followed. He turned the water on before getting in the shower, he stood there under the water spray closing his eyes before he finally broke down, a month of keeping it together, and it all finally let lose.

Derek backed away from the shower head sliding down the wall putting his head on his knees as his body shook from the sobs. He had tried to keep his family together, but it had ended with none of them talking. "Please, let her wake up," he said letting the tears fall; the water hid them as all the pain of the last month found its way out.

"Derek?" William said opening the bedroom door twenty minutes later. Desiree had been on the couch crying when they got back, and Nick was ready to kill Derek for making her cry, but they all knew it wasn't his fault, he didn't know how to deal without Pen around.

He walked farther inside the bedroom hearing the shower running, "Derek you in here?" he asked opening the door not hearing a response he walked inside finding his son's clothes on the floor and he could feel the cold air in the room, "Derek," he said opening the shower door, "Derek?" he yelled, but he didn't respond, he could hear him over the water though.

William reached over feeling the ice water before he turned it off, "Damn it," he said, "Derek listen to me," he said kneeling beside his son, "Listen to my voice," he said, shaking Derek, but he hadn't seen him like this since the night he found out just what kind of man Carl Buford really was. Derek had been almost catatonic that night, they'd taken him to the hospital, but it had been almost a week before he came around, "Damn it Derek, don't you fucking do this," he yelled.

"I need her," Derek said, "Why won't she wake up?"

"Derek, you gotta snap out of this," William said, grabbing hold of Derek and shaking him making him look up, "Don't you do this, your kids need their dad, I know it hurts and you can't find that piece of you right now, but you can't lose it too," he said.

"Dad?" Derek asked, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why, because you decided to have a break down in the shower," William said, "Are you trying to have both their parents in the hospital?" he asked.

"Why am I in the shower?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, I just got here, all I know is Des said you slammed the door on your way in here, Nick's ready to kick your ass for making her cry," his dad said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lose it," Morgan said, "I don't even remember coming home, I guess not sleeping isn't helping," he said.

"When's the last time you slept?" he asked.

"Four, five days," Derek said trying to keep his eyes open, "Dad, why won't she wake up, is it me, is that why she won't wake up?"

"Derek I don't know why, but I know that it's not your fault," William said, "Come on, let's get you to a bed, you need some sleep," he said, "I'll go find you some clothes if you can stand here," he said when Derek was standing against the sink.

Derek nodded closing his eyes and leaning against the wall before he slid down it, "Derek," William said, "Derek, damn it, of course you don't sleep for a week and it catches up with you now," he said, "I'm getting too old to be moving you by myself," he said getting his arm around Derek before walking them to the bedroom.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Jessica asked seeing her dad.

"He's suffering from lack of sleep, can you go get your grandma for me," William said.

"Sure," she said before she left the room, "Dad like passed out in the bedroom and grandpa said to get you," Jess said going into the kitchen looking at her grandma.

"What?" Fran asked before she went to the bedroom, "Will, what's wrong?" she asked.

"He hasn't slept in about a week, and I think he finally broke down," William said looking over at his wife, "I got him out the shower, he's frozen, the water was ice, I don't think he needs a doctor, just sleep," he said.

"I'll get my bag, I always carry it with me, just in case," Fran said.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Noticed him not sleeping lately?" Fran asked.

"No, he's been in the bedroom, just sleeps in the floor, he doesn't come out there much, neither do the kids, from their rooms," Nick said.

"Well things are changing, I'm not going to have this whole family in the hospital," Fran snapped before she walked off.

Nick opened the door going into Penelope's room, "Hey Pen," he said sitting down, "I know I haven't been here, but once, but drastic times cause for drastic measures," he said, "Derek needs you badly, he hasn't slept in a week, he passed out in the bathroom after he broke down in the shower, he didn't even remember getting in the shower, it's bad, sis, it's really really bad, and I need you to wake up, because I can't keep our family together," he said taking her hand.

"All my life I've been there for you, since the day you were born, I've watched out for you, and I'm sorry I didn't come here, I had to help that crazy ass husband of yours," Nick said, "I know that mom and dad adopted me when my dad gave me up, I never did blame him, he was a wreck according to Jeff after my mom died, you know this already," he said, "I remember the day that I found my dad, you were there with me, Derek and Jessica too, and you were right, he is great, he was just lost at the time," Nick said.

"And that's Derek right now, he's falling apart, sis, he's starting to get that beard thing you like," Nick said, "I remember the summer you met him, I hated that you left, I resented you for months, then Steven moved here and I went with him, he's on his way by the way it took me forever to get a hold of him, he was undercover for the last six months, just got yesterday," he said.

Nick took a breath looking around the room, "I never told you this, but before you got married to Derek, he asked me if he could," he said, "Jeff gave him the blessing before he even had a ring, but I was being a dick, I didn't know if he was the right guy for you, but he made you smile all the time, even after mom and dad died, he got you through that," he replied.

"You were just trying to protect me," Penelope said looking at him with a slight smile, "Hey bro," she said.

"Pen," Nick said, "Thank god, you're awake," he said getting up and giving her a hug, "Damn it's good to hear your voice, I missed you so much."

"Seems like you're losing it too," Pen said, "Where's Derek at?" she asked.

"Home, Fran's pissed at us at the moment, not you, but Des and me, he hasn't slept in a week and we didn't notice," Nick said.

"What?" Pen yelled, "You let him fall apart?" she asked.

"Well you've been in here for a month, and every day that you didn't wake up he started drifting away too, and don't you yell at me," Nick said, "If anybody gets to yell it's me, you went in the field knowing you were pregnant, what the hell sis?"

"I didn't know it would end like this, oh god the baby," she said.

"It's okay, it was close, we about lost you both more than once, I would have been in line with Derek to kill Hotch," Nick said.

"Why would you want to kill him?" Pen asked.

"He sent you on that case, he listened to that bitch Straus," Nick said, "Look, I'm going to get the doctor, that way I know I'm not dreaming," he said getting up kissing her forehead, "I love you sis, I'll be back," Nick said.

"Nick, thanks for yelling at me, you've always yelled when I needed it," Penelope said before she watched him go out of the room. She looked over at the window, "Please let Derek be okay," she said closing her eyes.

**TBC**

**AN: She's awake finally, but it's not over yet, far from it. BTO is coming tomorrow. **


	8. Back With Us

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 8**

**Back With Us**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Thanks Kathy for the idea at the end.**

Penelope wasn't sure how exactly she'd ended up in the hospital since the last thing she'd remembered was the tractor trailer and then she'd hit her head on the side of Dave's truck. She could still hear the distant sound of her cell phone ringing and knowing it had been Derek, or had it been Rossi's phone? She questioned laying there waiting for Nick to come back with the doctor.

It was almost five minutes before the doctor came in, but Nick wasn't with him, "Your brother went to make few calls, he'll be back soon," he said, "I'm glad to finally see you awake, it's been one long month, Mrs. Morgan," he said.

"A month, I thought Nick was being sarcastic," Pen said, "It hasn't been a month," she said.

"The calendar is behind you," the doc said, "Your husbands been marking the days, in few days it will be Halloween," he said.

"Where's Derek at?" Pen asked.

"Nick went to call them, however I have a visitor that wants to see you now," he said, "However your husband want let him in here, but since you're awake, I'll let you decide," Hills replied.

"Who's the visitor, and why won't Derek let him in?" Penelope asked.

"I'll let him explain to you," Hills said before going to the door and letting Hotch in, "Three minutes, she just woke up and I don't need you and Nick fighting when he gets back," he said before leaving the room.

"Hey Hotch," Pen said with smile, "Why you sneaking around?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Hotch asked.

"That you asked me to help you, Straus was a bitch, forgot few details and then I passed out hearing Derek's ring tone before the truck meet a tractor trailer, I couldn't get the phone or I would went through the windshield," she said.

"So you don't blame me?" Hotch asked.

"Why would I blame you, you weren't Straus and you weren't the bastard that wanted revenge," Penelope said, "Sit down, if Nick bothers you then I'll kick his ass," she said.

"It's not Nick I'm worried about," Aaron said before he sat down, "It's your husband, his dad, and Jeff," he said.

"What in the hell did they do?" Pen asked worried.

"Doesn't matter, you're awake, and going to be fine," Hotch said, "I'm just glad you're not mad at me too," he said.

"I could never stay mad at you, if I was mad that is, but I'm not," Pen said, "And when Derek shows up I will get him straight," she said with smile, taking his hand.

**DPDPDPDP**

Fran checked on Derek and was glad that he was okay; she was going to yell at him soon as he woke up for not sleeping. Before she got to the bed the phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello," she said.

"Is Derek awake?" Nick asked.

"He's asleep and I'm not waking him up," Fran said.

"Penelope's awake," Nick said, "I suggest waking him up for this that is if the nut didn't lose too much sleep," he said.

"Nick Wells don't you call him that," Fran said.

"Come on he didn't sleep for a fucking week, he kept saying he was but I could tell," Nick said, "I didn't push because he would took my head off too," he replied.

"I'll wake him up and we'll be there in an hour," Fran said, "Tell my daughter that we love her," she said.

"I will, oh and can you put William on a leash, Hotch is here, and the doc said no fighting or we're not going to be able to see her today," Nick said.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try," Fran said before hanging up the phone, "Thank you god," she said before going over to the bed, "Derek," she said, "Wake up," she added gently shaking him.

Derek groaned trying to turn away from his mom's voice, his head was pounding and he felt like hell, he was also sweating like hell, "Go away," he mumbled rolling away from her voice.

"Derek, Penelope's awake, and she wants to see you," Fran said getting his attention.

"What?" Derek asked sitting up, "Pen's awake, why didn't you tell me last night?"

"It's three in the morning so it is still night, and Nick just called," Fran said, "You passed out on us, so help me you ever go without sleeping again, I will spank your ass, and it won't be the fun kind when Pen does it either," she threatened.

"Sorry mom," Derek said, "I guess after the kids stopped talking I started to worry about them and less about me," he said.

"Well, Jessica is talking again, and she's scared to death, she saw you pass out when William brought you in here," Fran said.

"Crap," Derek said, "I'll go talk to her soon as I find some clothes," he said realizing he had none on.

"Don't worry, your dad got you in the bed before I saw anything," She said, "I'll turn around, but I'm not leaving, you passed out twice, till I know you're okay not about to leave you," she said.

"Then you better get dad, because I'm not moving till you leave mom," Derek said.

"Fine I'll be outside the door I hear one wrong sound I'm coming back, I don't care what you want, I changed your diapers till you were two, and I've seen you naked plenty of times," she said with smile.

"Against my will too, having you as my nurse that time was not funny," Derek said before his mom left the room.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

It was almost six am when Derek got to the hospital, it had taken forever to convince his mom he would be fine, of course his dad had came with him just in case. The kids were coming soon as they got some more sleep, none of them had slept in days, and Fran wouldn't let them out the house to get sick or pass out.

"Hey, nice to see you standing," Nick said, "So help me you start anything in that room, I will kick your ass myself," he said, "She wants him here, and you say a word about it she already said she's going to straighten you out," he replied.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Hotch is in there," Nick said.

"No, he's not staying," Derek started before Nick got in front of him.

"I am warning you, you might be my sister's husband and my best friend, but I'm not going to let her get stressed, do not agitate her or we'll be having it out," Nick said.

"I will move you out my way if you don't now," Derek said giving Nick a look.

"Like I said, upset her and I'll be the one you're dealing with," Nick replied before Derek grabbed him pushing him up against the wall.

"You can shut the fuck up, I don't give damn if you're her big brother or not, you're not going to start playing this card, she's my wife, so stay the hell out of this, or you will be the one I hit," Derek growled shoving Nick away before going into the room.

"Hey hot stuff," Penelope said with smile, she was sitting up in the bed with Hotch sitting in one the chairs beside her. She didn't miss the looks that they gave each other; she just hoped that they didn't start up.

Derek didn't say anything instead he walked over to her and kissed her taking in her smell and the fact she was kissing him back, "I missed you so much baby girl," he said pulling away.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Hotch said getting up and leaving the room, he didn't want to start anything, and Derek needed time alone with her.

"Nick told me that you stopped sleeping, what the hell were you thinking Derek Morgan," Pen shouted at him.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You passed out in the fucking shower and went cationic almost," she said, "I should make you leave, why the hell would you do that when you knew that the kids needed you, that I'd need you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry baby girl, it's been a month, and the kids stopped talking, Clooney looks like he's about to give up too," Derek said sitting down, "We can't make it without you, till last night, Jess hadn't talked in weeks," He said, "I tried to hold us together, but you know that's always been your job," he said.

"Well it was your job this time," Penelope said.

"Don't you dare," Derek said, "Don't you dare blame me for this, you swore it was safe, you promised me that you'd be okay, and I get a call that you're in the hospital almost dead," he said, "Don't you fucking dare say I didn't…" he started.

"I'm sorry," Pen said, "I didn't mean it like that, but Derek, I knew you could do this, if anything ever happened," she said, "You can keep this family going," she said.

"No I can't, without you, we're not a family, and you know that," Derek said, "I kept us going for almost a month, and I made sure the kids had food, and all that, but I could only do so much, they stopped talking to me, they pushed me away," he said.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to say that," Pen said pulling him to her, "It's okay I'm here now, and things will be the way they were," she said, "Lay here with me, I missed having you close," she said.

Derek got on the bed avoiding the tubes that were still there, "I love you, Penelope," he said.

"I love you too, Derek, and I told you long time ago that if Rodney couldn't come between us, if you getting hurt, that car crash, all those other things couldn't tear us apart, nothing could," Penelope said putting her arm around him, "I know you did the best you could, our kids are stellar for pushing us away when they're hurting," she said, "But I can't lose you Derek, and not sleeping, and all those things, I could lost you," she said, "that's why I was so upset," she explained.

"Next time, I swear I'll do better," Derek said.

"You don't have to do better, you did what you could, except for not sleeping, I shouldn't have jumped down your throat, I'm just pissed off," Pen said taking comfort in Derek beside her, "I almost died, and instead of crying I went off on you, and I'm sorry," She said fighting the tears, "I keep seeing those last few seconds, I heard the phone, I tried to reach it, but I couldn't and I wanted to talk to you so much," Pen said.

"Hey, it's okay I'm right here," Derek said, "You're going to be okay now, I'm going to take care of you," he said holding her the best he could, "I promised you I'd always take care of you, and I will starting now, I'm taking care of you," Derek said letting her rest her head on him as she cried.

Pen held to him letting the tears fall, she'd almost lost him along their children not to mention her life, all because she wanted to help, "I'm sorry, I should have gone to Chicago with you," she said, "Please forgive me,"

"You don't need to be forgiven you didn't do this," Derek said holding her and letting his own tears out, he'd come too close to losing everything, but he had his wife and unborn child back, he was going to make things right, even if that meant he had to forgive Hotch, he had to make sure his baby girl was okay.

**TBC**

**AN: I know it's been while for update on this one storms and yesterday had cook-out, got headache from the smoke going in my face so couldn't write. I'm going to update the other two stories today if I can get them all updated long no storms but they're calling for 40 percent so we'll see.**


	9. Forty Sixty

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 9**

**Forty Sixty **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"When are the kids coming?" Pen asked looking at Derek, he was still lying beside her, he'd tried to get up but she'd pulled him back to her, not ready to let him go. She'd almost lost everything, she didn't want him to be away more than he had to and right now he didn't have to.

"Mom and dad's bringing them," Derek said, he hadn't wanted to hurt her so he'd tried to go and sit in the chair but she wasn't having it, so he just stayed holding her, "About nine something," he said.

"What about school?" Pen asked.

"Been home schooling them, I was home, and it was easier than sending them there and having some want to be shrink tell them what to feel," he said.

"Seems like it already happened," Pen said.

"No I know the drill though, they think they can tell you how you're feeling, but they don't anything," Derek said, "Dealt with them before," he said before closing his eyes.

Pen smiled at him before she did the same wanting to get some sleep herself it was going to be a long day and she wanted to see the kids, so few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt, she might already gotten a months worth but it felt like she needed even more sleep and it was calling her. She gave in going back to sleep with Derek beside her once again.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Jessica, Tyler, and Danielle walked into their mom's room finding their parents asleep still lying with each other couple hours later. "You sure she's awake, because dad has done that before," Tyler said.

"I wasn't awake before," Penelope said hearing her son's voice.

"MOM," all three kids shouted before running over to her.

"We missed you so much," Jess said.

"Please don't leave again," Tyler said.

"I love you," Danni said.

The three them took turns hugging her and somewhere in between Jess and Danni, their dad woke up. "Hey," he said to Pen before kissing her.

"Gross," The kids shouted making Pen laugh.

"Yep we still repulse them doing this," she said before kissing Derek again.

"Yeah we do don't we," Derek replied watching as their kids turned away from them, "Okay you three, we're done," he said, "I'm going to get us something to eat I'll be back," he added giving Pen a kiss again before leaving, letting her have some time with the kids.

"How have you three been?" Pen asked already knowing most of it.

"Good," Danielle lied.

"Yep, we've been getting by," Tyler said also lying partially.

"We screwed up mom," Jess said, "We stopped talking, then Dad started pushing everybody away, it's our faults, we were horrible to him," she said, "We shut him out, and he stopped sleeping worrying about you, and Clooney's a wreck too, he barely eats any more," she said with tears in her eyes.

"We promised to take care of dad for you, and we never did," Danielle said.

"It's our fault that he stopped sleeping, we shut him out because we missed you, and we almost lost you both," Tyler said, "We're sorry mom," he added. "We're sorry we acted like brats and forgot abut him and each other," Jessica said, "We were selfish," she added.

"You listen to me, you were hurting too, yes you could have helped your dad, but I don't blame you, and you shouldn't either," Pen said, "But next time don't shut him out, he needed you three," she said sitting up.

"We're sorry mom," They all said before going to hug her again.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Derek got back to the room finding the kids sitting in the chairs, except for Danielle who was on the bed where he'd been. He smiled at them, it felt like when they were younger again, minus Pen about to have Danielle. The day she'd been born Jess and Ty had been in the room sitting with her, he'd been trying to get there from the police station in Chicago.

They'd still lived there and he'd been about to go undercover when he'd gotten the call that Pen was in labor, he had taken off and when he'd walked into the room he'd found his two kids with his baby girl.

He shook that memory away before going over to the bed and kissing Penelope. Derek would never stop doing that and he knew it. He'd loved her since he'd met her, and that could never change. "What you say we see if we can't all go home today," he said handing the kids something to eat and giving Pen something too.

"Sounds wonderful, I've been here too long," she replied.

"Don't worry about anything, it was taking care of," he said, "You got hurt on the job so it was already worked out," Derek said knowing she'd worry.

"What about work?" Pen asked.

"They got some woman on it, and Nick's been feeling in while I've been gone," Derek said.

"Gone, what you mean gone?" Pen asked.

"Daddy tried to quiet but Mark wouldn't accept the resignation," Jessica said.

"Derek Michael Morgan," Penelope yelled at him, "So help me if you ever did that I would kick your ass so hard," she shouted at him.

"Easy baby girl, I didn't, I'm sorry, I was pissed off, it's cool now," Derek said.

"He also beat up Uncle Aaron," Tyler said, "Black eye and all, and so did Papa Jeff," he replied.

"Okay, that's it, you are going to apologize to Hotch for what you did," Pen said, "And I mean apologize."

"Right now I can't and I want," Derek said, "I'm still pissed, I almost lost you," he said.

"I don't give a damn, you will apologize or you won't be getting any for as long as I'm pregnant," Penelope said, "That's finally," She added.

Derek was shocked, "Well I guess we won't be having sex," he said.

"Ow mom and dad are fighting," Danni said.

"No we're not," Derek said.

"The hell we aren't," Pen added, "You are going to apologize to him," she said.

"Fine whatever," Derek said.

"Don't you whatever me, Derek Morgan," Pen said back, "I will spank your ass when I can get out this bed," She said.

"Go right ahead," Derek said before he smiled, "Truths?" he asked about to kiss her but she turned away.

"Not till you apologize to Aaron," She said.

"Ha ha," The kids laughed at their dad, it was the first laugh any of them had had in a month.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"I think I can let you go home in another day," Dr. Hills said.

"Why not today?" Pen asked I want to be in my own bed with my husband and this bed isn't going to cut it," she said.

"We'll have to wait and see, but for now, I'm going to say one to two days and then you can go home," he said with smile before he started going over few things with them so that they would know.

"You're joking right?" Pen asked, "I can't work?"

"Not until this baby is born no, it is too high of a risk if you get stressed out that something could happen," Hills said, "Bed rest and I mean bed rest, you can sleep in your own bed which will relieve some of the stress," he said.

"So I'm stuck living like some prisoner again?" Pen asked.

"You can move around some, but only if somebody is around, you've been in a coma for a month, your motor skills aren't completely back hundred percent yet," Hills said, "So walking long distances is out until you are farther into recovery," he said.

"Come on, I can't just lay in bed all day," Pen whined.

"If he says you do then you will," Derek said.

"Whatever," Pen said with huff.

"Ignore her she's just mad at me," Derek said to the doc.

"Prenatal vitamins are a must, along with few other things," he said telling them about the risks of the baby making it, "It's still a risk that something could go wrong, I want to check on the baby weekly until I know it is out the woods," he said.

"Okay," Derek said, "What are the chances here?" he asked.

"It's a forty sixty chance that this could go either way," Hills said.

"What you mean?" Pen asked, "I can't lose another child," She replied, "I can't," she said before the tears started.

Derek took her hand sitting down beside her on the bed, "What are the chances right now?" he asked.

"Right now with her still recovering it is a forty sixty, but in the weeks to come the odds will start improving, and it will be fifty fifty, I can't tell you how this can go because I don't know myself, it's hard to predict," Doctor Hills said.

"Can we have some time," Pen asked.

"Sure, you're brother is out there with your kids, he arrived before I came in," the doc said before leaving the room.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Nick and Des took the kids downstairs after telling Derek and Pen where they were going. Des had gone in the room and let them know, she'd saw her sister and brother, and she could tell just by looking at them something had been wrong. She didn't ask though, she knew that Derek would tell them later.

"It's the baby," Jessica said, "Something's wrong again," she said.

"Why can't they have any more, they've tried, but our siblings keep dying," Tyler said.

"It's not fair," Danni added, "I want another brother," she said.

"Things just happen, we don't know why," Nick said putting his arm around Danielle, she was always the most sensitive one of the three, but she'd been the strongest this time, she'd been the last to shut them out, holding on to hoping her mom would wake up.

"But they'd lost two, that's not right," Jess said, "We wanted our siblings," she replied.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Des said, "I know that you'll have another sibling I can feel it," she said hugging Tyler and Jess to her.

"I hope so, mom and dad can't take another lose," Ty said.

Nick just hoped that the baby made it, because Tyler was right, he might be young but it was true, Derek and Pen had wanted another baby for so long, to have it and take it again would be cruel.

**TBC**

**AN: I spent yesterday watching movies so I could work on a one or two shot for this weekend. Hope you enjoyed this and more is to come later today if no storms**


	10. Home

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 10**

**Home**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"Wait a minute, baby girl," Derek said with a smile, it had been week and half since she'd woken up in the hospital and the doctor had finally released her so she could go home.

"Derek, I am going to walk in that door and if you try and stop me I will kick your ass," Pen said.

Derek put his hands up in surrender, "I give, you can walk in the house on your own," he said.

"Thank you," Penelope said getting out of the truck, the doc had released her letting them know that the baby had to be checked on once a week, because it was still not completely out of danger, lots of bed rest, no work at all, and stress free after agreeing to the conditions he'd released Pen.

"Mom," Jessica and her siblings yelled when they saw their mom and dad coming in the door, they ran over greeting them with hugs.

"I'm so glad you're home," Ty said.

"I missed you mom," Danielle said as they all waited for their hug.

"I'm glad to be home, and I just saw you last night," Pen said, but smiled at them, "Okay now where is our blue dog at?" she asked, "Clooney," She called out.

"Nick took him outside for a walk, but…" Jess said, however not two seconds later Clooney was running in from the kitchen stopping short of jumping when Derek told him to heel.

"There's my boy," Pen said rubbing Clooney who was wagging his tail and standing on his hind legs, "Okay when did you learn to do that?" She asked.

"Probably since Dad said he can't jump on you," Ty said, "Or Uncle Nick taught him," he offered up.

Pen laughed, "Sure he didn't jump because Derek said no," she said with smile, "He didn't jump because he knows that I don't feel good," She said.

"Hey," Derek protested, "You don't know that," he said acting hurt, "Come on let's get you in the bedroom before you get too tired," he said taking the bags and walking with her to the bedroom.

"I can do that," Penelope said, but she let Derek take them knowing it would start another argument about resting and doing nothing. She just didn't know if she could do that for the next five months, three she hadn't known, one she'd been in a coma, and now she was out, and had to deal with not being able to do anything.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Derek laid down on the bed beside his baby girl, "How you feeling?" he asked pulling her into his arms, all the wounds had healed, her ribs were sore but that was it, they'd healed up as well.

"Tired mostly, I think the ride here took it out of me," Pen said resting her head on Derek's chest, "I'm scared too, I don't know if I can stay in bed for five months, it'll be like pulling teeth without numbing them," she said with a sigh.

Derek ran his hand over her arm, giving her a kiss, he knew it was going to be hard and not just on her, "I told Mark that I wouldn't be back till after the baby is born, I think it's only right, I mean I can't concentrate on work, and know that you're here and going crazy," he said.

"No, hot stuff, you can't stay with me," Pen said, "They need you," she said.

"Nick has been there, he's helping them out, plus, I'm not going back there till I get an apology too, he risked your lives, if this baby doesn't make it, neither will our friendship," he said before looking away knowing she'd be giving him the glare, the one he hated.

"You cannot make a decision like that with our baby's life," Penelope said, "I want let you," she added, "You heard what the doc said, this baby was going to have problems from the start, even if I hadn't been in that crash," she said.

"I don't care, it made it worse, you going out like that, and like I said, if this baby makes it fine, I'll do the apology thing, and we can be friends again, but I won't lose my child because of his mistake of not listening to Rossi," Derek said, "It's final," he added, "Now why don't we get some sleep?"

"NO," Penelope yelled, "OUT, I will not have you stake your friendship to Hotch on our baby's life, and until you can stop fighting with him, you're not sleeping in here," she said, "Now go."

"Baby girl, don't do this, you know that I'm not going to change my mind, you'll be spending nights in here alone and cold, and that'll be stressful on the baby, I won't…" Derek said before she sat up.

"Leave or I will," Pen said crossing her arms.

"Penelope," he said stunned.

"Go," she said turning her head away from him.

"I'll be back in few minutes and we're going to talk, about other things, and I will not change my mind," he said before he got his shirt and left.

Penelope laid back down before she started crying, she wanted Derek, but she was mad at him too for fighting with Hotch. She turned on her side holding to his pillow as she cried, "Damn you Derek Morgan," she said, "Please, please, let our baby make it," she prayed closing her eyes, "We've lost two already, don't make this a third," she asked about to go to sleep when Derek walked back in over to the bed and kissed her.

"I love you, Penelope Morgan," he said, "I will try that's all I can promise you," he said before kissing her again.

"Damn it, why do you have to be so damn sexy?" Pen asked before pulling him down on the bed.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Derek was sitting on the back deck with a beer trying to figure out what to do few hours later, he knew with Penelope home that Hotch would be over at the house, and since Pen wanted him there, he couldn't say anything. It was pissing him off, that Hotch thought he was off the hook, he hadn't forgiven him yet, and he was border line of punching the hell out him again.

Derek was pissed that he hadn't said word one to him, or asked him about the kids, but sure he asks Pen everything. He took a swallow of the beer before he heard a vehicle pulling up. He got up going inside the house to the kitchen looking out the window and groaned seeing Aaron coming towards the house.

He wasn't alone however, Haley and Jack were with him, so that made it somewhat okay, sure it was messed up in his logic how it made it okay, but it did somehow. Derek went to the door letting them in, but only greeted Haley and Jack.

"She's sleeping right now, and highly pissed off too, she's been yelling at Des and Nick half the day," Derek said.

"What you do to piss her off?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, I haven't done anything thank you very much, we were making out when somebody decided to walk in the room," Derek said before picking Jack up, "You want to go outside and see your cousins?" he asked.

"Yes," Jack said with smile.

"Are Nick and Desiree still here?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, they're outside too, my mom's in the room with Pen, she kicked me out again," Derek said before he took Jack outside.

"Figures," Hotch said.

"Aaron, so help me, if you start anything with Derek you'll be finding the couch as your bed tonight, and for the next week," Haley said.

"He did it, I haven't done one thing to him," Hotch said.

"No, but you did listen to Straus, pregnant or not, you knew that Derek didn't want her in the field, think about what he almost lost, not just his child, but his wife," Haley said, "Penelope means everything to him, those kids, hell even Clooney suffered," she said, "He's angry because he trusted you, and you blew that, I would took a swing at you myself if I was him, you're lucky Pen forgave you, but Derek doesn't forgive that easily," she said before going out side.

Hotch groaned before he went to the kitchen, Haley was driving home, and he needed a beer bad. He opened the fridge finding no beer or nothing, but he'd saw the beer that Derek put down. "If you're looking for the beer, it's downstairs now," Jessica said, "Dad moved it so mom wouldn't have to smell it," she said.

"Thanks," Hotch said.

"Don't thank me, I'm on dad's side, you better be glad that my mom is alive, or I'd be making you disappear," Jess said taking a bottle of water before she left.

"So all of the kids hate me," Hotch said with a groan before going to find that beer.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Nick was sitting in the basement with Tyler and the bunny that they were going to surprise Penelope with, they just had to wait couple more days. "Hey, you come to join the part?" Nick asked seeing Hotch, "Grab a beer and join us," he offered, "Promise I won't put my fist through your face," he said.

"Thanks," Hotch said getting a beer and joining them, "What's with the hiding the bunny?" he asked.

"Dad doesn't know that we got the bunny, he said no new pets right now, but mom said she wanted a bunny," Tyler said, "So I went and found one with Uncle Nick," he said.

"Sit, I promise we won't hit you," Nick said, "You can help with the bunny," he added.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Hotch asked leaning against the wall watching Tyler play with the bunny.

Meanwhile upstairs Penelope was sitting on the bed, "I want Derek," she said.

"You told him you were fine," Des said.

"Well excuse me, if I want my husband," Penelope yelled, "What am I just not supposed to want anything, I mean I've been in a fucking coma for a month and now I just not supposed to want my husband?" she asked.

"I never said that," Desiree said, "I'll go get him," she said.

"NO, I need to move because I'm sick of this damn room," Pen said getting up, "I don't need baby sitters either," she replied.

"Okay, so this will be Tyler's pregnancy all over again," Fran said with a sigh, before she went and followed Pen; she didn't want Derek yelling at them.

Derek was half asleep with Jack in his lap when Penelope walked outside, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sick and tired of being babied that's what, I will not have this shit," Pen said crossing her arms.

"Woman you are barely able to walk," Derek said, "You don't have your energy back," He said before Haley took Jack so he could get up.

"I don't care, I spent a month in a coma, and now I'm just going to sit down and relax while my husband is out here?" She asked.

"You kicked me out the damn room," Derek said, "You think I wanted to leave, but you said to leave or I would be on a couch, even after we made up," he said.

"I don't care what I said, I want you," Pen said before she started crying, "I'm hormonal, I'm pregnant, and I want my husband," she yelled as the tears fell.

"Okay," Derek said pulling her into his arms, "I'll be with her if you need me," he said looking around at the team and his dad before he picked her up carrying her back to the bedroom, "Des out, I got it from here," he said.

"Thank god," Desiree said before she left the room, "Good luck bro, she's acting like when she was carrying Tyler, and put that with Danni's too," she said.

"Hey I'm right here," Penelope said.

"Yes you are, my Goddess, who cannot make her mind up," Derek said kicking off his boots before taking his shirt off, "I'm going to fix us a bath so we can relax, I think we both need it," he replied.

"Derek, I'm sorry I was a bitch just now, but I lied, I want you in here, and I don't want you to leave, or work, or do anything, I'm being selfish, but I can be right, I mean I almost died, and my mind keeps trying to process it and…"

"Motor mouth, you are fine, I get it, I remember how things are after stuff like this, it sucks that I know," Derek said, "I'll get that bath ready and then we can talk, and maybe, before somebody leaves you might can convince me to say at least I'm sorry, can't promise friends but maybe an I'm sorry for beating the hell out you," he said before giving her a kiss.

"Thanks for putting up with me," Pen said hugging him.

"Wouldn't have anybody else you are my world, and our family too," Derek said before he went to the bathroom.

Penelope laid back on the bed with a sigh, she knew that it was going to be rough, part of her was trying to push them away, wanting to deal alone the other part wanted them near, and she was scared that she'd wake up and be in the coma still.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay I will post more Sunday, but as for Saturday I'll be working on my other story that I'll post once either BTO or this one is done.**


	11. December

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 11**

**December**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**AN2: The next four chapters will be the months till the birth then the epilogue. So there are five chapters left of this story.**

Penelope was lying on her side watching her husband sleep, the clock said it was almost seven, but the baby wanted to be awake now, the baby was kicking like crazy and Pen could only smile taking Derek's hand she placed it on her stomach knowing that he'd wake up soon, she'd woken him up last night, but the baby had stopped when she'd done it, she was going to out smart the little guy or girl.

Derek felt Penelope moving his hand, he wasn't completely asleep, he'd been awake for few minutes, just hadn't moved yet, he was enjoying her wrapped up in his arms. He was on his back with his arm around her back while she'd been snuggling with her head on his chest, he'd felt her move though, which had woken him up to start with.

Pen laid his hand on her stomach, and Derek smiled feeling the baby kicking, "He sure is a feisty one," Derek said opening his eyes.

"Or she," Pen replied.

"Hey I got two beautiful girls and my baby girl, I'd like to have another son," Derek put in, "Maybe two if it's possible," he said.

"We have another month before we can have the sonogram," Pen said, "I'm larger than I was the last two times, so who knows, might get that boy you want and possibly another," she said, "I'd be happy either way," she added.

"Well I know you would, missy, you wanted ten kids since we got together," Derek said turning on his side running his hand over her growing belly, "We got three so far, just need seven more," he said before he kissed her.

"Hey," Penelope said trying to stop before they got too heated, "We can't yet," she said.

"There is always oral," Derek said moving his hand down her side kissing her neck as he did so.

"No, I'll be too tempted to let you continue," Pen said with a moan, wanting him finish what he'd started.

"The doc said long as we don't have sex we are fine, and I can stop," Derek replied, "That hot mouth of yours around me will just have to do," he said.

Pen moaned before the alarm went off signaling that they only had half hour before the kids would be up and they were going shopping for a Christmas tree, the doctor said she could go out for short periods of time, but not to over do it, "Let's go and get breakfast ready, and tonight we can have some fun if we're not too tired," Pen said, "because if you start now, then I'm bound to tie you to this bed and not let you up," she teased.

"Alright," Derek groaned, he wanted to at least have a little taste, they hadn't had sex since before the accident, and besides the one time they hadn't done anything but kiss either.

Two months without any and he wanted to go jack off in the shower at that very moment, or us her breasts one. They had grown again, just like the last three times she'd been pregnant, and he loved them. Kissing and touching them, making them feel better was one of the things he enjoyed doing.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"Can we get like a twelve footer?" Tyler asked.

"This house wouldn't hold a twelve foot Christmas tree," Penelope said, "Maybe about six feet tall," she said.

"We had a seven last year," Danielle said, "Uncle Rossi gave it to us," he said.

"I know, but daddy over counted on the distance between the floor and ceiling," Pen said, "We only got seven foot exactly, so a seven foot tree, is too big, it scratches the ceiling," she explained.

"Plus, we're going into the woods here, and find one," Derek said, before he got up from the table putting his plat in the sink, "I'm going to get the stuff, you four finish eating," he said before giving Pen as kiss, "Jessica, your turn to wash, and Tyler you're drying," he said before going to get what he'd need to cut down a Christmas tree.

"Wait for me," Danielle said finishing the last two bites before going with her dad, "I want to help," she said.

"Okay," Derek said opening the door that lead to their garage so they didn't have to go out in the cold yet, "If you want, you can get the Christmas decorations out of the back room," he said handing Danni the key, "Don't go climbing on nothing, if it's out your reach I'll get it later," he added knowing the little monkey, as she was known for because she loved climbing trees, would go and try to get the stuff down herself.

"I promise," Danielle said taking the key and going to the very back of the garage. Derek had added another room in the back and added a door from the garage so they could get in, it had taken him a month and half to build it, and another two weeks to fix the garage so it would have the door.

Derek looked around the garage getting his chain saw, and the extra blades just in case, finding the gas can, then the file so he could sharpen it. Once that was done he went over going up to the second floor of the garage which they'd build four years back, it was a add on just like the building behind the garage, it had taken Gideon, Hotch, Jeff and his dad almost three weeks to complete it. He'd been working on it when he got shot, and the four them went and finished it for him.

There house was huge yes, but the kids each had two rooms, they had a library for all the books they had, a den, two living rooms, the main kitchen then a small one upstairs with a fridge, freezer and microwave, the kids mainly used that one. There were three bathrooms in the house not including the one that Derek and Pen had in their room. Jessica didn't like sharing her bathroom any more so most the time Danni and Ty shared, or Danielle would go to her parent's bedroom and use that one if nobody else was.

However now they had a choice since the room above the garage was getting its own bathroom in January. Derek loved his kids, but they were driving him nuts when it came to sharing a bathroom, he didn't see the big deal for Jess and Danni, he shared with Pen all the time. One reason they'd agreed on this bathroom, and since Jessica was getting older they'd agreed to give it to her including the bedroom that was in the small apartment like, but she was going to have to earn it first.

**DPDPDPDP**

"Can we wash the dishes after we get back?" Jessica asked.

"It's going to be at least an hour before we can go, so wash them now, and then you can play in the show this afternoon," Pen said before she went to get herself a nice hot bath, she needed to relax, her shoulder was aching and her knee was throbbing, they'd gotten well, but the cold weather wasn't helping them.

"You okay mom?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah sweetie, just all this snow makes the baby kick like crazy, and it tickles," Pen said, it wasn't a lie, but she didn't want her kids to know she was hurting still, it was taking forever to get Jessica to talk to Hotch, and she was finally getting through with Derek, he'd actually said hi the other day, and it didn't come out forced either. Danni and Tyler hadn't been upset, they'd just been glad to have her back.

"Sure and Santa Claus is real," Jessica said.

"What you mean, of course Santa is real," Tyler said as Derek and Danielle were coming back in and their expressions looked like they were going to cry.

"Right, and the tooth fairy and Easter bunny are too," Jess said, "They are made up things, that we are told about so we behave," she replied.

"What," Danielle screeched, "I still get money for my teeth, the tooth fairy is so real," she yelled with tears running down her face at the fact her sister said Santa wasn't real.

"Jessica Morgan," Derek said looking at his daughter, "Don't even," he added.

"What they should know dad, the tooth fairy isn't real, no big Peter cotton tail coming down a bunny trail, and Santa didn't give me what I wanted last year so I know he ain't real," Jessica said.

"Jessica what did your dad just say, finish those dishes and go to your room, if you're lucky you might go with us, but I better hear an apology to your sister and brother first," Penelope said.

"What, come on, if Santa was real then you wouldn't be in the hospital, dad and Uncle Hotch wouldn't have almost died back in March, and my baby brother or sister would keep dying, Santa doesn't exist," Jessica said.

"Go to your room now," Derek said, "Your mom told you to stop, and I did too," he said.

"This is so not fucking fair," Jess yelled slamming the frying pan down before she took off to her room.

"That's two weeks for using that word added to that week you still got left," Pen called out, "She learned that from you," she added looking at Derek.

"I don't cuss in front of them, haven't in two years," Derek said.

"Not true, you cussed the whole time mom was in that coma," Danielle said wiping the tears off her face, "Uncle Nick had to tell you the whole time not to," she added.

"Tattle tail," Tyler said.

"You two go upstairs and get changed," Penelope said, "I will be here yelling at your dad," she said.

"K," they both said before going upstairs.

"You got some explaining to do mister," Pen said giving Derek the 'your in trouble' look.

**DPDPDPDP**

After two hours of talking to Derek, then Jessica, and then explaining that Santa was real to the other two, they wanted to at least wait another year before they told them. Being innocent was part of growing up, and their kids already knew that sometimes bad things could happen. Baylor, and then with Pen being in a coma for a month, two of the many things that they'd never wanted their kids to know.

The kids were dressed up in their winter clothes ready to go out the door and Clooney was jumping around barking wagging his tail watching them all.

"I got the huge sled out for the kids and baby girl you can ride on the four wheeler with me," Derek said.

"What about us?" Tyler asked, "I'm not riding with Jess," he said.

"Me either," Danielle said.

"Fine, your sleds are against the wall beside the door," Derek said, "I'll use the big one to bring the tree back up on," he said.

"Let's get going before it starts getting cold again," Pen said, she knew if they didn't get moving then it was going to be very cold soon.

"You sure you're up for this, I mean it's cold out there and we have to walk part of the ways," Derek said.

"Derek, I'm going now move your smoking hot body out that door," Penelope said, "Before our kids find out what it's like to see their dad spanked," she said with a grin.

"NOOO," All three of their kids screamed covering their ears and closing their eyes.

Derek and Pen laughed, and both hoped they would be able to have more kids, they loved them in spite of all the trouble they got into, it was better with more, they'd wanted ten kids when they got married, now they had three, with four pets, and another baby on the way. Life was going to get a lot better in the future too.

**DPDPDPDP**

It took half hour to find and cut the tree down, and with the help from the kids Derek got it tied onto the large sled, and ready for them to go back to the house with it. The plan was for it to stay in the garage for few days, then come Saturday they were going to have their annual Christmas decoration party. The whole team came over every year, and they decorated the Christmas tree, they all spent Christmas day there, so they helped decorate too.

All of Derek and Pen's family came in as well on Christmas day, and they had a wonderful time. It had been started in Chicago before they moved and they still did it now.

"Can we have a snowball fight later?" Tyler asked.

"And make snow Angels?" Danielle asked.

"Sure, you three can play out side, while I start decorating the house," Derek said, "Your mom's going to take a nap," he added.

"I want to play too," Pen pouted.

"After that nap, I don't want you out here too long and getting sick or exhausted," Derek said, "You didn't get that bath earlier, so take that then nap," he replied before kissing her.

"EW," the kids shouted once again before they took off towards the house not wanting to see their parents making out.

Derek picked up some snow and threw it at Jessica's back Pen did the same hitting Tyler.

"HEY," the two yelled in union turning around and getting another snowball in the face.

"It's on," Jess said grabbing some snow and throwing it back at her parents getting her dad in the chest.

The snow ball fight had started and Penelope smiled, she couldn't wait to have another son or daughter to have fun with, she just hoped everything went okay.

**TBC**

**AN: Fun family time, wish I could done this when I was a kid. Four chapters left to go.**


	12. January

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 12**

**January**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"Derek please?" Pen asked sitting on their couch with Clooney, and she was giving him her pout, had been for the last three days. She wanted something and he knew she'd pout till she got it, but he also knew that he wasn't going to give in.

"No, and you keep pouting I'll send you back to the bedroom," he said.

"Derek," She whined, "I want on my computer," she finally yelled, "You are not keeping me from it any more, now give it here, and you won't get hurt," Pen said.

"Baby girl, no stress means you not getting on the computer, I know you, you'll want to work, and no means no," Derek said, "Now I have to go help Jess with her homework, homeschooling them is fun till you gotta give them tests," he said with a sigh before he picked up the math book he'd been looking through so he could give her some sample problems before the test, "And stay off mine too," he added going up stairs.

"Damn it," Pen groaned before she got up off the couch and went upstairs to their bedroom slamming the door shut after Clooney was inside with her, "Okay, buddy if you were a Macintosh labtop where would you be located?" she asked going around the room looking for her other prized possession.

Clooney went and laid down under the bed knowing it was going to be a firing zone soon. He knew that one of his masters was about to start throwing stuff about, and he wanted away from it. He also found under the bed being little more crowded than he last remembered. He took hold of the thing that was in his way dragging it out from under the bed and laying it at Penelope's feet before barking and then going back under the bed.

Penelope was about to start moving stuff, when she felt something move beside her, she looked down and squealed, "Clooney you are the best dog in the world," she said, "You found my baby," she said with another squeal of delight, "Come on out boy, I want to give you a hug and a kiss," she said picking up the laptop bag.

Clooney hesitantly came out from under the bed before the bedroom door opened and Derek came in, "Clooney, why do you keep giving it back to her?" Derek asked, "Boy this is getting harder to hide it, he said.

"You come near my computer again, and I'll have you tied to that bed and I will have sex with you, doctor's orders can be fucked," Pen said holding her laptop to her chest.

Clooney went back under the bed hiding, he knew that Derek probably wasn't happy right now, and the battle was going to start again, poor boy was stuck in the middle of it, but he wasn't letting his other master suffer either.

"Baby girl, you don't need to be stressed," Derek said.

"Says the man who keeps hiding my laptop and making our poor baby suffer through finding it again and again," Pen said, "You know that Clooney's going to find this for me, he's found it every time you've hidden it, he even got it out the truck after barking for an hour and Nick finally couldn't take it and opened the door,"

"Penelope, you are not going to check your emails, I mean it," Derek said.

"Yes I am," she said, "Come on Clooney; we're going where Derek cannot bother us, and if you follow me I will have you on that bed in no time," she warned before leaving the room again with Clooney.

Derek groaned, he should have known that his mischievous baby girl and boy would go and find it again, then again he'd gotten smart this time, he'd blocked her email so she couldn't get in, then again she was a hacker, it would take time, "I just can't win," he said before going back to the room that was their library and finishing what he'd started with Jess.

**DPDPDPDP**

"Mom found the computer again I see," Jessica said, "You should know by now that Clooney is on her side right now," she laughed.

"Yeah yeah, you just do these practice problems and then I'll give you the test," Derek said.

"Whatever, oh and mom's going to find all those pics you got of certain blonde," Jess said, "You put your computer in the bag not hers," she said.

"What?" Derek asked,

"Yeah I never in my life wanted to see mom naked, I mean you let me borrow the computer for my power point thing I had to do, the pictures were on mom's computer not yours and when I clicked on certain thing, got ton of pics of mom," Jess said, "You scared me for life," she said.

"Next time don't snoop," Derek said, "I could care less if she found them, long as she's not using her email I'm fine," he said.

"I don't snoop thank you very much," Jessica said, "Somebody needs to keep his porn hidden better," she said.

"You take after your mother, you snoop all the time," Derek said, "While you're doing this I'm going to check over that paper you were supposed to write," he said.

"About that," Jess said.

"Jessica Morgan, if you don't start doing this outside of the three hours you're supposed to be doing school work in here, I'm going to make it longer," Derek said, "Try five hours, and those extra two hours will be done on the weekends before you do anything," he said.

"That's not fair," Jess protested, "Danni and Ty don't have three hours in here, they only have an hour, and that's not fair," she complained.

"Because they do their work outside of the time I give them in here, I don't have to sit in here and make sure they're doing their work," Derek said, "You do everything but if I leave you alone," he said.

"No I don't," Jess whined.

"Like now, you're supposed to be doing those practice problems, and you're complaining about hours spent doing work, if you spent more time on homework you would be making better grades on these things," he said.

"Dad, I make B's I have always made at least A's or B's," Jess said, "I made the honor roll and everything when I was in school," she said.

"Yes, but how many times did we get a call said you'd be in dentition?" he asked her.

Jess didn't say anything else instead she got to work on the ten problems in front of her with a groan, she knew that her dad was right, but she refused to spend her time doing what she hated.

**DPDPDP**

Nick and Desiree were in the garage apartment, Des was doing the decorating and Nick was trying to finish the shower. It had taken a while longer to get everything ready, and since Derek was busy trying to keep Pen away from the computer, and stop her from doing everything she wanted to, including sex which they both thought was funny.

Penelope opened the apartment door before letting Clooney go in, then she went over to the kitchen table plugged the laptop in and sat down, "If I want to check my email I'm going to check it," she fumed, "Nobody is telling me what I can and can't do," she went on, "I am not a shut in, I will do what I want, this baby is going to be born, and it will be healthy I know that, and if I want to get on my other baby I will," she was pissed, and by the time she got to the fourth rant Desiree and Nick came out of the bathroom.

"What are you going on about?" Des asked.

"Your brother, he won't let me do a damn thing," Pen said.

"Sis, he's got every right, the doctor said don't stress your self out," Nick said.

"Screw that doctor, I want on my computer," Pen said before she started crying, "I want my computer," she said.

"You got your computer," Des said going to her sister, "Or my crazy brother switched yours for his," she said seeing the picture of Penelope and the kids as the picture at the start menu, and she knew it was Derek's, "Nick, go and get her computer tell him that you need to use it,"

"And have him yell at me, no thank you," Nick said, "I'll be in the bathroom finishing what I started," he said.

"Nick Wells, you will go and get her computer, or I will be kicking your ass," Desiree said, "Don't think I can't either, my brother taught me how to fight years ago," she said.

"What is it with you Morgan's you always use violence," Nick asked, "First I'm threatened by Derek if I don't keep my sister's laptop, then Pen threatens me if I don't hand it over, now you're doing the same," he said.

"Then give me my laptop," Pen yelled out, "or the first thing I'll do is make sure you are stuck at your desk for a month with all the paper work," she said.

"Okay now that is just wrong," Nick said before he opened one the cabinets, "Don't say I didn't do anything for you," he said.

"You always give in to me," Pen replied.

"Yeah because you always threaten to wipe me off this planet," Nick said.

"It works too," Pen said swiping the laptops before she got on hers with a sigh of relief.

"Now don't you go doing any work," Desiree said, "Or I'll take it from you."

"I'd love to see that," Pen said, "You don't want to mess with a mother bear and her baby," she said.

"Damn it was a joke," Des said backing away, "We know nothing and we saw nothing," she said going back to what she'd been doing and dragging Nick with her.

Pen smiled before she brought her computer up and went right to her email sending one first to Derek about not touching her stuff if he wanted to have many more kids because she would hurt him if he dared do it again. Then she sent one to the rest of the team telling them she was going insane and if somebody didn't come by soon then she was going to be at the office the following day.

"I'm sick and tired of this shit, nobody has even called, what is the matter?" she asked, "If Derek told you to let me rest then I better see somebody here, or I will be there," she looked the thing over before sending it out with a sigh of relief she went online to play her RPG game.

**DPDPDPDP**

JJ and Reid were the first two to show up that afternoon, they decided to come and visit in pairs so it wouldn't be as stressful. However Penelope wasn't having it. "Nope, not going to work," she said, "I want everybody here," she said.

"Baby girl why are you being difficult," Derek asked.

"Why, because apparently I got pregnant and you took over my life," she yelled.

"I did not, I did not tell them to stay away, they just got back," Derek said.

"He's right, we've been on a case for the last two weeks," JJ said.

"Stay out this kitten, this is between Derek and me," Pen said, before turning back to her husband, "You took my laptop, you won't let me walk around hardly, I'm bound to that bed like I'm dying," she said before the tears started, "I won't be treated like some sick patient, I am pregnant I'm not dying," she said before leaving the room in tears.

"Derek what the hell were you thinking?" JJ asked.

"I didn't do anything but take the computer, she kept trying to do work, and I can't monitor her and Jessica too, they are both driving me nuts," Derek said, "One is constantly throwing tantrums, the other won't do anything," he said.

"Guessing Jessica is not throwing tantrums," Reid said.

"No, Pen is, and I'm trying to keep her safe, and the baby, I don't' want to lose this one too," Morgan said, "I lost two already, and if we lose a third, then we might as well give up," he said.

"You can't say that," JJ said.

"The doc already said her chances of getting pregnant again are slim, and she's already at risk of losing this baby too," he said, "I can't bury another kid," Derek shouted, "I've already buried two," he added before he left the room.

Penelope flinched, she hadn't made it to their bedroom when she heard Derek's last words, and she went to their bedroom and went to the bed. She laid down pulling the covers over her head and started sobbing, she didn't want to lose the baby, and she couldn't take being told what to do, but she didn't want to hurt Derek too.

"I hope Pen didn't hear him," Reid said.

"The dead could have heard him," JJ said before she went after Derek.

**DPDPDPDP**

"I should have known I'd find you here," JJ said sitting down beside Derek, "You know she probably heard you," she said.

"I didn't mean to yell at you," Derek said looking at the pond, "We didn't technically bury our first child that died, didn't know if it was a boy or girl either, the baby died three months in to the pregnancy," he said, "We fought for weeks after that, I kept blaming myself, if I'd been around more, if I hadn't started at the bomb squad," he said, "She blamed her self, she'd been teaching computer classes at the high school we'd went to, and taking college classes for her master's degree," Derek said.

"Too much stress?" JJ asked.

"No, she just had a miscarriage, the doctor said it was common sometimes, but it took us a long time to try again," he said looking at the cross which was a headstone it had Baby Morgan written on it with the date they'd found out that was the conception, and the date of death, "Pen didn't want any more kids at first after that, but she got pregnant with Tyler, and she didn't do nothing, she stayed in the bed most the time, she refused to let another baby die because she did too much," Morgan said wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry, you two have never talked about the two kids you lost," JJ said, "I couldn't imagine losing a baby," she added.

"After we had Tyler we decided to keep trying, we had Danielle, and then she got pregnant right before we moved her, while we were undercover," Derek said, "The baby died few weeks before the FBI busted us for doing our job," he said, "We had him cremated, Pen didn't want to put him in the ground, she wanted to hold on to him forever, and I didn't want to let him go either, we spent seven months waiting to see him, and he died two months before he was supposed to be born," he said.

"The head stones are beautiful," JJ said, one was a cross, and the second one was a headstone in the shape of an Angel with a little boy, "What did you name him?" she asked.

"Derek Junior, or DJ for short," Derek said, "I just can't watch her go through losing another child, it was hard on us all, but it hurt her more, she wouldn't get out of bed for weeks, and Jess refused to leave her," he said, "Tyler and Danni was so young they didn't understand, and Danni was only two, Ty was about four, I had to take care of them till she came around again," he replied, "Watching your wife withdraw from everything, including her kids, is the worst thing ever."

"Maybe you should talk to her, tell her how you feel about her stressing herself out," JJ offered, "Without shouting and taking the computer away," she added.

"Nick took the computer, I just kept hiding it," Derek said, "But Clooney didn't want us to keep it, he kept taking it back to her," he said with a smile, "He used to curl up in the bed beside her when I wasn't home back in Chicago, we got him as a gift the year we lost DJ," he said, "Our friend Gerald gave him to Pen, he said that she needed him more than he did, plus he moved to Jamaica that year didn't want to take the puppy with him," Derek replied.

"So that's how you got him," JJ said with smile.

"Yeah, and he's a wonderful over grown puppy, but he always choices Penelope's side if we're having an argument, like now, he's always with her," he said.

They sat there for few more minutes talking about the past before Derek got up, "Going to talk to her?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I gotta make this right," Derek said, "You coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to sit here a while, visit with these two," she said.

Derek smiled at her before thanking her, "My mom's usually the one kicking my ass, but thanks, I needed a reminder," he said before he left going to make things right with his baby girl.

**DPDPDP**

Derek went into the bedroom finding Penelope laying in the bed, he pulled the covers back after he took his clothes off leaving his boxers on crawling under the covers with her, "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you," Pen said rolling over.

"It's my fault, I was so worried about the baby I forgot that you needed some care too, and not just laying around," Derek said running his hand over her side.

"We're both horny too," Penelope added, "no sex in three months, and we got two and half months to go before this baby comes, and then another six weeks," she said with a sigh, "I'm sorry I'm being difficult, I don't mean to be, but I just want to do something, I'm going crazy," she said.

"How about I ask JJ and Des to plan that baby shower they have wanted to give you?" Derek asked.

"I don't want to have one then this baby…" Pen started but Derek cut her off.

"Maybe we should have the baby shower, after all I have a feeling that we're going to have this little one," he said kissing her.

"I have that feeling too," Pen replied back snuggling up in his arms, "So we have the baby shower next month, and then March I have this baby, then by the end of April we can have sex right?" she asked.

"Probably," he said before he kissed her, "Then again, I'm thinking, if you're really good," he added with another kiss, "I'm sure that we can do something," he said with smile.

"Yes we can," Penelope said before she kissed him back.

**TBC**

**AN: Three chapters to go and this story is over as well.**


	13. February

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 13**

**February**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Just three chapters left. **

Nick and Desiree had taken the kids Friday for the weekend to their house, which they'd gotten couple weeks back, which gave Derek the time to get everything set up for Valentine's Day. Penelope was still in bed sleeping which Derek had been hoping for when he'd gotten up.

It was Sunday morning, Valentine's Day and he still had couple things to do. At the moment however he was making Pen her favorite breakfast, chocolate on most every thing. Pancakes waffles, he'd dropped few chocolate chips into the biscuits, which she loved, and he'd made chocolate milkshakes for later, and he'd also baked triple chocolate cupcakes the day before when Desiree had took Pen out along with JJ and Emily shopping.

Derek took the biscuits out the oven and checked on the bacon to make sure it was how she liked it, done but not too brown. After putting the biscuits in the bowl and cutting off the bacon placing it into a saucer he got the blender out making Penelope her fruit smoothie. She loved strawberry, cantaloupe, and raspberries all blended together, while he just liked the strawberry and grape mixed together. He made a pitcher for both of them sticking it in the fridge then went to get the candles. Once he had them lit and everything set up he went upstairs to get Penelope up for their all day Valentine's Day, which would end with him finally being able to make love to her after the doctor had told him they could.

**DPDPDPDP**

Penelope could smell whatever Derek was cooking, and it smelled wonderful. She was about to get up when he walked in their room with a smile on his face, "What you cooking up down there, it smells like heaven," she said sitting up.

"Well my beautiful Goddess, I made us breakfast, a Valentine's Day breakfast," he said.

"Heart shaped pancakes," Pen asked.

"Heart shaped pancakes, biscuits, waffles, I tried with the bacon, but it just didn't work," Derek replied, "And I found those plates you got four years ago that are in the shape of a heart which have our names engraved on them," he said.

"Derek Morgan I love you so much," Pen said before she kissed him, pulling him close as she ran her hands over the back his head, "You know I like you without hair mister," she teased before kissing him again.

"Yes I know, but it's cold outside baby girl, I need a little something," Derek said with a laugh when she said she'd keep him warm, "I know you will," he added, "Let's go eat before it gets cold,"

"Okay but I'm walking by myself," Pen said.

"Fine, but I'm going to be right behind you, and you look like…" Derek started before she shook her head, "Hardhead, I'm not letting you out here less you promise that you'll be careful," he said.

"Fine, I won't go outside into the ice and snow thinking that the back deck isn't covered," Pen said raising her right hand as she said it.

"You scared Dave half to death when you did that," Derek said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to go and sit out there for few minutes, and Clooney wouldn't go out the front door," Pen said.

"Yeah, he was trying to tell you that you shouldn't go out probably," Derek said before he stood up, "Breakfast awaits my Goddess," he said.

"Yeah," Pen added following him down.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope enjoyed the breakfast commenting on how wonderful it was more times than Derek could count. He just smiled, it was nice to hear Pen happy, she'd been miserable for days, after she'd tried going out the door in the snow and about fell down she couldn't go out there less somebody was with her.

Once the dishes were put in the washer, they went to the living room where he had all her favorite romance movies from Simple Irresistible to The Accidental Husband, which he'd commented she would so do if they weren't together now after she saw the movie.

They sat down after Derek put the movie in, Pen laid down on her side with her head in his lap watching. They didn't have to talk they were content just laying there. Derek running his fingers through her hair while she watched the movies, he knew them by heart, and knew she did too.

Pen took his hand wrapping his arm around her holding it against her stomach as the baby kicked, he smiled, "I'd say a football player," Pen said, "The kicker guy," she added.

"Or Soccer player if she's a girl," Derek offered.

"No, she can play on the men's football team, she could kick some ass," Pen said.

"I don't know if our daughter would want to be a football player, there's cheerleading, basketball, softball, soccer, but if she wants to be football star I won't stand in the way," Derek said.

"I'd like one of each, boy and girl," Pen said.

"Yes well I say boy, because Tyler is all alone here, just me and him in house full of women," Derek said.

"Hey, you grew up like that, don't see you complaining," Pen retorted.

"Yeah, and shopping for women stuff isn't embarrassing any more, but don't want our son to be doing that till he's married," he said back.

Pen turned on her back sticking her tongue out at him, "Butt munch," she said.

"Butt munch my ass," Derek said before he started tickling her.

"Hey no fair," Pen squealed trying to move away but Derek was holding to her so she wouldn't fall off the couch.

"Mercy, Mercy," Pen giggled out of breath.

Derek let her up before she got off the couch, "Where you going?" he asked.

"Not here, the tickle monster is not getting me again," she said.

"I promise the tickle monster will stay away," Derek replied.

Pen walked back over sitting down cuddling up against his side, "He better," she added.

**DPDPDPDP**

After four hours, movie, and almost two later Derek got up, "I'll be right back," he said.

"K," Pen said before Derek handed her the box of tissues, she was watching P.S. I Love You, and she'd been crying practically the whole time, it was about to go off, and he wanted to get the next part started of the all day Valentine's Day fun started. It was something that he knew Pen was going to love.

Morgan went upstairs to their bedroom getting the music, before going into their bathroom. He started the bath water making it just how she liked it adding some bubbles and her favorite bath salts. He went around getting the candles set up as well.

Once the water was to the right height he cut it off going to the stereo and cutting the music on, it was the songs that had been played when they'd renewed their vows few years back along with the original music at their wedding. He also put her two favorite singers CD in the third and fourth disc area, then the two mix CD's in the last two on the six disc CD changer they had before he pressed play after lighting all the candles and he got two the roses in the bathroom he'd gotten her, and put the pedals in the water for her. A nice relaxing bath with music and candles, with him beside her, she was going to be thrilled.

Penelope was sitting up on the couch when Derek got back finding that the movie was now over, "Hey, how about we go upstairs and get in that big bathtub?" he asked.

"What you got to offer me?" Pen asked.

"Your Chocolate God of Thunder," Derek said before kissing her.

"MMM, I think I like," Penelope said before he helped her stand up, "What else is there?" she asked.

"You're just going to have to find out," Derek said as he took her hand going up the stairs to their bathroom, "How do you like?" he asked once they were in the bathroom.

"I love it handsome," Pen said in aw at the room, it was exactly the way it had been many times before, and she could actually get Derek in the bathtub with her now didn't have to bribe him.

"Our wedding music, and your favorite songs, plus those mix CD's that JJ made for us," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, "Happy Valentine's Day, baby girl," he said.

"You're going to spoil me even more," Penelope said leaning back against his chest.

"That's the point, mama," Derek said before he kissed her neck.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope was sitting in front of Derek leaning back into his embrace, his arms wrapped around her front and her head against his shoulder. She had fallen asleep snuggled up with him in the bathtub. The music playing, the candle lit room, Derek smiled not wanting to move them, but the water was starting to get cool, and he didn't want her to get sick from staying in too long.

"Princess, you ready to get out?" Derek asked tracing circles on her hands.

"No, ten more minutes," Pen said nuzzling at his neck.

"It's been over forty minutes since we got in, the water is…"

"Just right," she said, "Now hush, I'm enjoying being in your arms," she added.

"We can always cuddle up on the bed, take a nap or we could always enjoy each other more," he said, "I talked to the doctor, he said it was safe, if you want to," Derek replied.

Pen sat up turning around to look at him, "I want to, I do, but I don't want to risk it," she said, "I want you to be inside me so much, but I'm terrified something will go wrong," she admitted, "I want to feel you flooding me with your essence," she said before kissing him, "I just don't want to risk it either, please don't hate me."

"Penelope Morgan, how dare you think I would hate you for that," Derek said cupping her face so he could look into her eyes, "I love you more than anything in this world, and I know you're scared, that's why I was leaving it up to you, but I still want to cuddle with you on our bed, and I even made some those triple chocolate cupcakes I thought you'd want to eat," he said.

"You feeding them to me?" she asked with smile.

"Of course I am, I was planning on eating the frosting of your body," Derek said pulling her in for another kiss, "I love you Penelope, and the three kids you have given me, this little baby inside you, and even those that didn't make it, you're a wonderful mom, and I love you even more for that," he added.

Pen hugged him, "Thank you, and I love you too, you're the best dad in the world," she said.

**TBC**

**AN: Had company yesterday couldn't get this up, going to try and get the next chapter up today and then tomorrow's the last one. **


	14. March

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 14**

**March**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Two chapters left.**

Jessica, Tyler and Danielle were outside playing with Clooney while Penelope sat on the deck, it was the first warm day of the year and the month too. The snow had melted, and it was close to sixty-five degrees. Derek and Nick were moving trees that had fallen during the snow storms, and repairing the fences that they had up to keep the pets in and people out less they knew about them.

Desiree came outside sitting down beside her sister placing two classes of cold lemonade down for them. "It's nice watching them play, and they're getting along no screaming and fighting," Pen said taking the glass of lemonade.

"I know, they're Angels when they want to be," Des said with smile, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good, the doctor said any day now, I'm supposed to go in this weekend if I don't go into labor soon," Penelope said placing her hand on her stomach, "I can feel the baby kicking like crazy, so I know the little one's alive," she said.

"That baby is going to come out, happy and healthy, I know it," Desiree said, "Derek and you are going to have so many more kids, you will have to build onto this house," she said.

"Derek said he wants to do that, add on to the side the house, but it's going to take some time, Jeff and William are coming down when he's ready to start building, both them are retired now, and we know they're not going to pass up an opportunity to be down here with their grandkids," Penelope said.

"Mom will be with them," Des said, "She loves her some grandbabies, and to spend time with this new little one," she said.

"True, if it's like with the others she'll be trying to take over again," Pen joked, "Then again, if we have twins, we decided to wait till the last appointment to find out, but still want to be surprised on the sex,"

"You're the size of a house, no offense, it's gotta be twins," Des said, "With Jess and Danni you barely gained maybe twenty pounds at the most till the last two months, and they are what six years apart maybe," she said.

"None taking and Derek said its twins, I don't know though," Pen said, "I've only felt one kick at a time, less they're taking turns," she said.

"Everything will be fine, now how about we go and get in that heated pool, I'm about to suffocate," Des said.

"It's only sixty-five degrees," Pen said, "No way am I getting in a pool," she said.

"How are you not hot, we lived in Chicago, it doesn't get warm till at least April or May, and right now I'm dying," Des said taking a sip of the lemonade.

"Go jump in the shower, it'll cool you off, Derek put in that new shower head and it is pulsating, feels good against your body," Pen said.

"I was thinking I would go jump in that bathtub you two got that whirlpool, and it has all those wonderful jets on it," she said.

"Go on, I'll be fine," Penelope said, "At least one of us will be cool, this hot spells are killing me," she said taking a long pull from the lemonade.

**DPDPDP**

Nick and Derek were down at the pond getting the last tree sawed up. They'd gotten lucky only four trees had fallen and out those four only one had been huge, and it had gone over into the pond breaking the fence that was there.

"We get this done, I'll go and get some lumber and we can start fixing this," Nick said, "Less you want to take a break?" he asked.

"I need some lunch first, we've been out here since seven o'clock and it's already one," Derek said setting the chain saw down. They'd both gotten rid of their shirts, and were out there in pair jeans and boots.

Nick went over to his truck getting the two bottles of water handing one to Derek, "It's so hot out here, and it's only March, three weeks ago we had snow on the ground up to our knees almost," he said.

"Yeah, I remember that," Derek said, "And my crazy brother in-law decided he'd use my pond to go ice skating," he said, "Who about fell through it too, if I remember," he laughed.

"Okay so it wasn't quiet as frozen as I thought," Nick said with laugh, "Don't know who was going to kill me more Desiree or my sister, damn they got pissed, you were the crazy one down here with me, and Tyler was too," he said.

"True, but we weren't the ones on the frozen pond," Derek said.

"Okay okay," Nick said holding his hands up, "I give, I'll take over so you can cool off," he said putting his water back on the truck before taking the chain saw.

"Thanks," Derek said going over to the truck and sitting down on the tail gate. He wanted to be at the house with his baby girl, but they had a mess to clean up on the land, only four trees had fallen, but they had few trees that lost some branches, and one the entire top part had fallen off then split down the middle.

That tree however, had fallen more recent, during the first storm of the year couple weeks back. Jessica had been coming home from her friends house and screamed out, when she'd saw the lightening take the tree down. Derek had been in the living room and opened the back down when she screamed out. His daughter had about tackled him to get in the house after that. She loved watching storms, but the tree had been close to the house, and scared her that time.

Derek laid back on the truck closing his eyes, he was already tired, and they had to fix the fences, put a new lock on the three gates, and then take the four wheelers down and check all the other fences make sure they weren't torn up.

The lady that lived on the other side of them sometimes came by and asked him for some help, however she'd died few months back at ninety some years old, and he'd went a head and the woman had left it to them, since she had no family of her own left.

She'd always thought of them as her children and the kids her grandchildren, they'd known her for almost seven years, Hannah had been wonderful, she'd stayed with them few times during the winter when the snow had been bad, the last time Derek went to check on her however, he'd found her. She'd died in her sleep, he was glad she went that way, and not some other way.

He still missed the woman, she'd insisted on them calling her nana and they had, she'd loved Penelope so much too reminded her of her own daughter. Derek couldn't see selling the house to some strangers, so he'd decided since they'd been willed the land, and it was paid for to expand the house, it was a one story house, and was going to add another floor to it, and expand the house out front and sides.

It was going to take several months maybe a year since he was going back to work, but his dad and mom had decided they were moving to Virginia, so he'd have more help and till the house was finished his parents were staying with Nick and Des, because once he had the house finished it they were moving into it, and his parents were going to move into theirs. They needed more space with the fact he'd found out something that Pen didn't know, only him, and he couldn't wait to see his children growing up even more.

**DPDPDP**

After the finished with the tree and had a nice lunch Nick went to get the supplies they needed after getting a shower while Derek went to get his own shower, they decided to get the stuff that day and finish up the following day since it was already three in the afternoon, and only two hours left of daylight. Once Derek was done with his shower he changed into his pajamas wanting to lay around the house with his baby girl.

Pen was in their bed taking her daily nap, and Derek joined her, he was tired, and his arms hurt from holding the chainsaw for so long. Heavy duty also meant hard on your hands and arms if you used it for long periods of time, and from seven that morning till one-thirty Nick and him had been taking turns cutting the trees into small pieces so they could use them in the summer to make camp fires, and the falling winter in their wood stoves.

Pen went into his arms but never woke up; it was like she already knew he was there even in her sleep she'd find him. Derek smiled kissing her forehead holding her to him, he could never get enough of her against him, and he'd forgone the shirt since he was taking a nap.

"I love you baby girl, and we're all going to be okay," Derek said before he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

**DPDPDP**

Jessica knocked on her parents' door at five finding them both still asleep, "Dad," she called out, trying to wake him and not her mom. She closed her eyes feeling her way to the bed just in case they were naked, not wanting to see anything, "Dad," she said again.

Derek groaned before he opened his eyes, "What you need Jess?" he asked.

"Uncle Nick said that he was going to put the stuff in the garage, and told me to tell you that they were leaving," Jess said.

"Okay, I'll be out in little bit," Derek said, "We're dressed mostly so open your eyes, don't need you killing yourself on the way out," he said.

Jess nodded opening her eyes looking over at her mom, "You two sleep like the dead," she said before leaving.

"What she talking about?" Penelope asked walking up as well.

"We sleep through everything," Derek said pulling his baby girl in for a kiss, "I don't sleep through sex though, but I'm not telling them that," he joked.

"I don't either," Pen said with smile, "What you say we go and get the kids see if they want to have a Die Hard marathon or Lethal Weapon," she said.

"I'd vote for the Alien and Predator series ending with AVP two," Derek said.

"Ha, no way, I'm pregnant I don't want to be dreaming that our baby will be one those things," Penelope said.

"Fine, we'll skip Alien and AVP movies but can we please watch Predator?" he asked.

"No, I want to watch Twister, it's my all time favorite movie since we watched it in Chicago that year in that theater when it first came out and Bill and Jo were meant to be together, even after he tried to remarry, it didn't work because he was only meant for her," Pen said.

"There were like five tornados in the movie maybe six and all you remember is the love part of it?" Derek asked with laugh, but she was right, that was one their favorite movies.

"Yeah, I'll go find the DVD, because I love the VHS, but I want to jump back and rewinding takes so long," Penelope complained getting off the bed, "Uh oh," she said biting her bottom lip and looking down, "I think Twister's going to have to wait, my water just broke," she said with a smile looking up at him.

Derek got up going over to her giving her a kiss before he got the bag, "Let's go have these babies," he said.

"Babies?" Pen asked, "What you mean babies?" She asked before she grabbed a skirt. She wasn't going nowhere with her water all over her, she kicked her panties off before pulling the skirt on then she followed Derek. She would get him later for not telling about the fact it was more than one baby.

**TBC **

**AN: Twister is my fav movie and I remember the love part the most just like Pen does. =)**


	15. Daddy Times Seven

**Can't End Now**

**Chapter 15**

**Daddy Times Seven**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. This is the last chapter, I'm glad you all loved this as much as I did. Times Seven includes the two kids they lost case you all were wondering.**

One year and four months was how hold Ryan Daniel and Hannah Alexis were. They had been born last March and they'd survived against all odds. They'd come into the world six hours after their mom had gone into labor, and another four for Hannah which had given her, her own birthday being born at two in the morning.

Ryan was the older of the two with brown eyes, black hair, and he was walking, trying to talk, and into everything in his reach. He was a hand full, but Derek and Penelope didn't want it any other way. Ryan followed his mom around and even at year and four months he was trying to do what she did, but it didn't always work out. If Pen was trying to talk on the phone, he would sit down in front of her feet and start crying. It had taken while to figure out what was wrong, but he wanted her to pay attention to him instead of talking on the phone.

Hannah had blonde hair like her mom, her parents' brown eyes, and she was the youngest Morgan in the house. She had just started walking back in May, she was still working on talking though, and her brother's curiosity was wearing off on her as well. She followed him around everywhere, and she loved mischief. Hannah was a daddy's girl no doubt, she might follow her brother, but when daddy was around she'd be almost joined to his leg. Penelope usually had to pry their daughter from her dad when he went to work.

Penelope was working from home until the kids were school age, they'd worked it out, and after Derek had gone back to work, three days after Hotch and him made up, they'd set up computers for Pen so she could work in their library, that was until they moved, which had been three days earlier, now she had her own office area with twenty computers set up, printer, copier, scanner, and a fax machine, plus her trusty phone to keep in contact with the team.

The room was large enough that they put two portable cribs in it so the twins could sleep in there, and she wouldn't have to check on them every few minutes. Derek had expanded their neighbor Hannah's house, who they had named their daughter after.

The house was now a two story house with eight rooms upstairs, and they'd expanded downstairs as well adding four more bedrooms, and the new library, and Penelope's office, which was the size of two rooms put together. William and Fran had moved down from Chicago and two months back Jeff, Ruth, and Sarah had moved as well. Eric, Sarah's husband had gotten a job at the Virginia bomb squad and he'd transferred from the Chicago one. They were all in Virginia now. Not four miles from Derek and Penelope's place. William and Fran had moved into the old house keeping it the way it had been except for the basement, which was now a huge play area for not just their grandkids, but Jack and Henry as well.

**DPDPDPDP**

"I want pancakes," Tyler said.

"No, I'm making breakfast and we're having eggs, bacon, and biscuits," Jessica said, "Mom and dad don't need your whining," she said.

"Shut UP," Tyler screamed before Derek came into the kitchen.

"Both of you knock it off," he said in the dad tone, "If your brother wants pancakes then he can have them, is it that much trouble?" he asked looking at Jess.

"But I don't want to make them, they take forever, and the stuff gets everywhere," Jess complained crossing her arms, "You had to go and yell, god you annoy me so much," She yelled in frustration.

"Jessica," Derek warned knowing she was going to say more, she was fourteen now, and she tried to get her way all the time now more than before.

"Fine, I'll make the stupid pancakes," Jess said, "But after I make the other," she said getting the eggs and stuff out.

"That's so not fair," Tyler said, "You're a brat," he said before he left, "I so wish you weren't my sister," he added, "You're such a bitch."

"Tyler Morgan," Derek said watching his son leave going upstairs before his bedroom door slammed, "Jessica, all you had to do was make two pancakes, I don't know what your problem is, but that attitude is going to stop, you've been doing this for the last three weeks," he said.

"There is nothing wrong with me, it's you all," Jess said, "You got lost in those two you don't even care about me any more," she yelled, "Ryan this, Hannah that, well I'm your daughter too," she said, "Okay so I'm not a boy or baby but I can do stuff too."

"Jess we haven't forgotten about you," Derek said, "The last few months I've been busy with work, I get home I have to help your mom with the twins, and get dinner ready, you know she'd blow the house up if she cooked," he said.

"Whatever, nobody cares about me any more," Jess said before she turned around finishing what she started.

"Jessica, we care about you, we love you, I'm sorry if you feel we don't, but you're not the only one in this house, been that way for long time you've never complained," Derek said.

"Yeah well, it's changed since you got the twins, they're a year and four months and still nobody thinks that I need some that attention too," Jess said.

"You want to go swimming with us later?" Derek asked.

"Why so I can be forgotten again?" Jess asked, "I'd rather not," she said, "Now I need to make breakfast so you people don't starve, and I can't have talking, so just leave," she said trying to hide the tears.

"Jessica, we do love you," Derek said with sigh, he felt guilty that his daughter didn't think they cared any more.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope was in the bedroom trying to find something to put on, she'd gotten out the shower and wanted to find something cool, it was already hot at eight in the morning. She'd wanted to sleep later, but the fact her husband had disappeared out the bed had woken her up.

She figured he was with the kids or making breakfast, they'd spent have the night making love, and he'd tossed out the birth control pills the week before wanting to start again making another baby. She'd agreed before they'd had sex that they could try again. Derek had taken her down to the pool, and they'd had sex in the pool, beside the pool, in the grass, on his motorcycle it was like that half the night that week.

"Morning Princess," Derek said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot stuff," Pen replied before turning around, "What you thinking about?" She asked seeing the look on his face.

"Jess thinks we forgot about her, I mean we've been so busy, and work is nuts, so many psychos wanting to come out lately," He said hugging her.

"We could never forget about our little girl," Pen said, "Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah, she yelled at Tyler for asking for a pancake, I think she feels left out, invited her swimming she said no," Derek said with sigh.

"She loves swimming," Pen said, "Okay I'll go talk to her once I find some clothes and you take care of the other four," she said.

"Okay, and you should wear your bathing suit we're going swimming after all," Morgan said before he kissed her.

"You can it. there is no way on this earth I'm going out there in a bathing suit," Pen said.

"Well it's either that or you go naked and you're not showing your goodies to nobody," he said before he left the room.

"You are so dead," Penelope said before she found an outfit to wear then went to talk to their daughter.

**DPDPDP**

It was beyond hot outside, which was one of the reasons that the Morgan family were going swimming. When they'd built the pool they'd made it so that all ages could get in the pool. It went from few inches deep so that the babies could sit with the adults and not get hurt to twelve feet deep for the everybody that knew how to swim. They were taking turns sitting with the twins, right now Tyler and Danni were there.

The twins had the little swimmers on them just in case, but they were between their legs and not going anywhere, plus there was a large gate they'd built in the pool so that nobody could fall into the deep end by accident, where the five foot marker was was a gate if you wanted to go to the other side you had to open it.

If you wanted to swim the entire length of the pool you could open the gate pushing it to the sides, but nobody that was younger than Danni could be in the pool during that time. It was safety measures and after Tyler had fallen in when he'd been seven Derek refused to take chances that somebody would drown. Ty had known how to swim yes, but it could have been another kid who didn't.

"You like this?" Tyler asked holding his little brother on his leg while splashing his legs a little.

Ryan laughed feeling the water hit him; his little hands went up trying to catch it. Danielle was sitting with Hannah letting her play with the boat and duck that she'd brought down for her sister and brother. Hannah squealed splashing her hands in the water watching the toys move about.

Derek swam over watching his kids wishing that Jessica was with them, but she refused, and had locked herself in the bedroom. Pen had given up reasoning with her she refused to believe that they still cared. He knew that she'd have to come around, because trying to reason with her was like trying to reason with her mom it hardly happened.

"Dada," Ryan said reaching for his dad when he saw him.

Derek went to the side so could get up on the smaller level they had it cemented off as it's own little area, and you had to get out the pool then get in so they couldn't fall over into the pool. "I got them, you can go and swim for while," Derek said sitting down so the twins could sit in front of him but still be safe. They had the water so their legs could be wet, but that was it, "You want play with your boat?" he asked giving it to them and the duck as well.

**DPDPDP**

Nick knocked on Jessica's door and when she opened it he picked her up, "HEY," Jess screamed, "Put me down now," she said.

"No, you want to act like a child then I'm going to carry you down there like one, because you're not going to act like this, I'm tired of it," Nick said.

"You are not my mother or dad," Jess said.

"No, but I still tell you what to do," Nick said, "We're having family time, and you can hate it all you want but you're coming," he said.

"NO," Jess yelled before Nick put her down, "I'm not part this family,"

"I don't know when you got that in your head," he said, "Jess you're the oldest, they haven't forgotten about you, they've just been busy," Nick said, "You're lucky kid you know that, I didn't get a mom and dad till I met your mom's parents, they took me in, I was the second oldest, your Uncle Steven was two years older than me, it was six of us there, you think Steven and I got the most attention, no, they gave us all equal time, and your parents are trying," he said.

"They forgot me," Jess said, "Dad forgot to pick me up last week, Becca's dad gave me ride home, but you know how embarrassing that is?" she asked, "I know that they had to go and get Danni because she got sick at that summer thing she wanted to do, broke out in poison ivy, but dad didn't say anything when I got home besides hey, dinner's in the oven, he forgot me at the mall," she said.

"It's not like you didn't have a way home," Nick said, "He knew that you were safe with your friends," he said, "If he thought other wise do you really think he would have let you go shopping with them without an adult there?" he asked her, "Your mom either, hell I wouldn't have, but we know your friends, and I'm pretty sure your mom has done back ground check on every person in your lives your siblings included," he said.

"You think?" Jess asked.

"I know so, because I asked him if he was picking you up, and he thought that your friend was bringing you home, because you didn't tell him other wise," Nick said, "He would have picked you up, Jess, but he thought you wanted to hang out with your friends not be noisy adults," he said.

"He could told me, I was wanting to go to that new hunting and fishing shop that opened with him," Jess said, "But he never showed," she said.

"If he'd known he would have showed, you have to say something Jess, you're not the only one in this house any more, and I know that's hard being the oldest, but they love you and I love you too, you're my niece that loves finding trouble," Nick said, "So let's go get in the pool, because even this house is hot," he said.

"Okay," Jess said, "Let me just change, and thanks Uncle Nick," she said hugging him.

"Yeah yeah," Nick said.

**DPDPDPDP**

By twelve they were all in the pool including Jeff, Ruth, William and Fran who showed up. Sarah and Eric had come down as well, at two the team started showing up. Hotch and Haley brought Jack who was now five, JJ and Will brought two year old Henry. Will wasn't much on swimming so he stayed in the kiddy pool with the kids along with Ruth and William who said they'd leave swimming to the rest them.

They started a water volleyball game using the gate as a net, the women was on one side the men the other. "Seven serving three," Derek said before he hit the ball sending it to the other side the gate.

Desiree jumped up knocking the ball back over but Nick hit it back over before it could land on their side, "Sorry baby," he said with smile.

"You are so dead," Des said back before JJ hit it back over, this time Rossi got it and it landed just outside the women's out bounds line.

"No fair," Emily called out.

"Alls fair, we didn't make the rules besides that's the out of bounds line and winning side is cooking for the loosing side," Hotch said.

"Fine, next hit wins," Penelope said, "Scores back to zero, the men won the first round," she said before she served the ball.

Derek smiled before he jumped up hitting the ball knocking it back over before Haley could get to it, "Looks like you all are cooking for us," he said, "But I'll be cooking for my wife, no way she's getting near the stove," he said.

Everybody started laughing forgetting about the game as they opened the whole pull up pushing the gate to the sides so they could have fun. A lot of things had changed since the twins had been born. Hotch and Derek were friends again, and Hotch was the god father of Ryan, and Haley was his god mother, Rossi was papa as their kids called him, again.

They were all happy, and instead of two lives ending, they'd been given two new lives, Rossi and Penelope had lived as well. It seemed so long ago, but it was almost two years now. Haley and Hotch were expecting a little girl come April, Emily and Dave had gotten married three months before, Nick and Desiree were set to get married in December.

Their lives hadn't ended, and their families had grown stronger. It had been moments that they thought it was over, but it hadn't ended, it had just begun. Seven kids Derek and Pen had if you included the ones they lost. Daddy seven times Derek always said, and he was, just two them hadn't made it.

They were still trying to move on, but they would always have the memories of the times, not just losing their children, but almost each other. None of them could ask for anything else than to be happy and together again.

**THE END**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this story, LC will be up tomorrow, man it's be almost week and half since then. **


End file.
